


Сaecitas Mentis

by Toria_Gria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 1642-1649, Alternate Universe - Retail, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Retelling, Romance, The Scarlet Letter AU, Top Derek Hale
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-29
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-01-06 14:18:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toria_Gria/pseuds/Toria_Gria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ретеллинг "Алой буквы". АУ по отношению к книге и самому канону Teen Wolf/<br/>В соавторстве с -SectumSempra-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaniya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaniya/gifts).



\- О мой…- Стайлз прервал себя смачным зевком, тут же прикрыв рот рукой, виновато озираясь по сторонам.  
Старушки-соседки наблюдали за ним, неодобрительно поджав губы, явно намереваясь после мессы пожаловаться судье на его непутевого сыночка.  
«Везет папе, у него там контрабандисты», - печально подумал Стайлз, и, проморгавшись, попытался раскрыть глаза как можно шире.  
Но через пять секунд веки снова пригрозили сомкнуться, как он ни старался их удержать. Спасибо великолепной Лидии, сидящей сегодня рядом с ним, – она, ни на секунду не отвлекаясь от старательного бубнежа пастора Харриса, метко пнула Стайлза по лодыжке. Боль отрезвила. Ненадолго, но все же.  
Стайлз ничего не мог с собой поделать - обязательное посещение проповеди с утра пораньше стабильно ввергало его в сонливость. Даже когда выбранная тема была хоть чем-то интересна. Ему просто физически не удавалось сконцентрироваться на монотонном голосе пастора, и, как правило, уже к середине чтения сентенций он обнаруживал себя витающим в облаках или же погруженным в собственные мысли. Там, по крайней мере, было намного интереснее. И с картинками. А если он все же позволял глазам закрыться, воспоминания становились особенно яркими, как, например ночь на прошлой неделе, включавшая в себя озеро, минимум одежды и самые умелые руки на свете. Стайлз кончил тогда три, четыре раза? Он не помнил. Но на утро точно завалился домой выжатый как лимон. Суметь бы теперь не улыбаться, вспоминая, как же тогда было хорошо.  
И снова спасибо Лидии - очередной пинок вернул его на грешную землю прежде, чем бы Стайлз успел окончательно опозориться.  
\- Я не хочу знать, что у тебя творится в мозгах, Стилински, - быстро прошипела она ему на ухо, - но очень надеюсь, что там только твоя Хизер и никого более.  
\- Думаешь, я способен думать о чем-либо кроме болезни обожаемой невесты, – попробовал было возмутиться Стайлз, но уголки его губ предательски подрагивали.  
Лидия даже не попыталась притвориться, что поверила. Не дожидаясь пока мамаша Гринберг, сидящая позади них, примется шипеть, она, спрятав под чепчиком выбившуюся рыжую прядь, вновь обратила все свое внимание к пастору.  
\- Ты будешь гореть в аду, Стилински, - уже не в первый раз предупредила его Лидия.  
\- Знаю, это не дает мне спать по ночам, - ничуть не раскаиваясь, согласился с ней Стайлз и попытался вновь окунуться в свои мысли.  
Но похоже сегодня это не удалось бы ему никак. После обязательной части о роли Господа, как рулевого жизни нашей, пастор поднял «ту самую» тему.  
«Да он брешет», - пораженно подумал Стайлз.  
Сонливость как рукой сняло.  
«Серьезно? Перед самой ярмаркой?!»  
Поднятая тема была более чем животрепещущей, только вот мнение Стайлза на этот счет в корне отличалось от мнения пастора.  
\- Он действительно?.. – даже Лидия поразилась до такой степени, что позволила удивлению отобразиться на своем ангельском личике.  
\- Ага, - мрачно кивнул Стайлз, жалея, что нельзя заказывать проповеди заранее.  
\- Мы можем вести с ними торговые контакты, несмотря на то, что они не придерживаются наших законов, - вкрадчиво говорил пастор Харрис, тем временем продолжая свою проповедь. – Но это не изменяет их сути! Сути зверя! Господь наделил разумом детей своих не для того, чтобы они, подобно животным, рыскали по лесам, задирая оленей, и ели сырое мясо. Это испытание для нас, подготовленное Господом нашим. Быть всегда настороже и помнить, что под их человеческими ликами скрываются безбожные твари!  
Стайлз мимолетно огляделся по сторонам, с болью отмечая, что практически все прихожане согласно кивали, и в их глазах разве что уже костры не горели. А вот в глазах Лидии отражалось нечто иное. Стайлз не мог точно распознать что именно, но ей явно не нравились тема и тон пастора Харриса.  
Нахмурившись, Стайлз повернулся к амвону, с которого продолжал распаляться священник. А тот разошелся не на шутку – наверное, будь он эмоциональнее, уже бы брызгал слюной, но горячность была не в характере пастора Харриса.  
Напротив, он всегда был сух и строг настолько, что прихожане почти не обращали внимания на его молодой возраст. Практически на всех он производил одинаковое впечатление серьезного, верного своим убеждениям человека. Подчеркнуто безликий наряд дополнял образ настоящего пуританина, а очки*, которые лично Стайлзу всегда казались комичными, у остальных вызывали уважительное одобрение. Будто плохое зрение обязательно должно быть следствием обильного чтения, к которому в свою очередь вел выдающийся ум .  
Иными словами, нельзя было сказать, чтобы пастором сильно восторгались, однако он мог с легкостью завладеть вниманием толпы и повести ее за собой. Стайлзу это не нравилось больше, чем сегодняшняя проповедь против оборотней.  
В ней не было ничего нового – вервольфов поминали постоянно, чаще в негативном смысле, но без подстрекательств. Конечно, до сих пор находились такие, кто, перепив, предлагал пойти и пристрелить «несколько мохнатых тварей», но, по счастью, были и те, кто вправлял буйным головы. Судья Стилински – отец Стайлза - был среди тех, кто поддерживал дипломатические отношения с соседствующим народом, одновременно вдалбливая в закосневшие мозги горожан, что без оборотней им не выжить. Скрепя сердце, его слушали. Но вот такие, как Харрис, легко могли все испортить.  
\- Ибо, как сказано в стихе тринадцатом главы пятой послания Римлянам святого апостола Павла, «и до закона грех был в мире; но грех не вменяется, когда нет закона», - продолжал Харрис. - Живущие за стеной звери появились раньше Адама и Евы и привыкли жить вне закона. Мы терпим их, ибо они тоже земные твари, и это есть назидание от Господа нашего – следовать постулатам его, иначе станем как они. И нам не должно связывать себя с ними узами как человек с человеком, поскольку это будет не естественно и одинаково мерзко, как если муж ляжет с мужем или человек со скотом.  
Стайлз напряженно вздохнул, но, поймав на себе тяжелый взгляд Лидии, поерзал на скамье и сделал вид, что слушает очень-очень внимательно.  
\- Потому призываю Вас не завидовать их способностям, ведь даже тлен наших тел – есть следствие первородного греха. Поскольку лишь человек лишился благодати божеской и попал во власть несовершенства природы больше зверей, таких как оборотни и неразумные твари. А значит, лишь это одно делает нас людьми и отделяет от тех, кому вера неведома.  
Стайлз еще раз вздохнул. Словам Харриса он уже давно не верил. И огромную роль здесь сыграл даже не сам пастор, а его предшественник.  
История корнями уходила к той ночи, когда Стайлза, еще совсем ребенка, поймал отец в паре футов от лесной чащи. Тем днем они похоронили один жену, а другой мать.  
Ее-то Стайлз и пытался увидеть, поверив пастору, смешавшему на заупокойной службе свои прочтения Нового завета с легендами, намертво въевшимися в умы горожан. Слова о том, что волки, живущие по обе стороны Луны, следят за умершими до врат, открывающих дорогу либо в ад, либо в рай, - в зависимости от заслуг, засели в голове ребенка, породив логичную мысль, что те же самые звери покажут ему покинувшую тело душу.  
\- Я только с мамой попрощаюсь, - оправдывался тогда невесть чего испугавшемуся отцу Стайлз. – И сразу вернусь. Волки же ее увидят?  
\- Это не совсем так, - сказал отец после заминки и прижал Стайлза к себе крепко-крепко, словно боялся, что тот сейчас вырвется, убежит и больше никогда не вернется.  
Пастор же потом неуверенно промямлил, что слова, звучавшие на похоронах, не надо воспринимать так буквально. И ребенок сам виноват.  
Вроде бы ничего особенного, но это признание оставило неизгладимый след. Гораздо позже он понял, что и отец не стремился опровергать слова священника, и пастор не думал юлить, но корень сомнения, не отступающего перед санами, к тому времени уже пророс глубоко в его сознании.  
Стайлз больше не мог отделаться от мысли, что всякий человек, даже служитель Господа, способен на обман или заблуждение. В комплекте с его природной неусидчивостью и словоохотливостью это привело к вечным спорам с нынешним пастором Харрисом, видевшим во всех мнениях, отличных от своего, ересь или глупость, - в отличие от предшественника. Толкования Стайлза он отправил во вторую категорию, за что частенько расплачивался скользкими вопросами, которыми его мстительно засыпал сын судьи.  
И дело было не в неприязни - Стайлз вовсе не имел что-либо против пастора. Он всего лишь осознал, что правила, данные свыше, нуждаются в толковании. А раз так, то и трактовка у всех может быть разной.  
\- Мы должны быть тверды и едины в своих позициях. Как бы умны и сильны ни были эти твари, они навек останутся нелюдью. И всякий, кто свяжется с ними, будет приравнен к ним и лишен возможности попасть в Рай небесный, оставаясь на Земле и уходя в нее и прахом и духом вплоть до Страшного суда. Во всех нас живет своеволие Адама, приведшее когда-то ко греху и очернившее им, и все, что мы можем, – это отринуть собственную гордыню. Забыть о необоснованном тщетном расчете на свои силы и принять волю божью и жертву Христа. Ибо, как непослушанием одного человека сделались многие грешными, так и послушанием одного сделаются праведными многие. И помните, что грех ввергает нас в caecitas mentis – слепоту разума. Ведь душа, находясь в бренном теле, не различает ни Бога, ни Ангелов. Она часто ошибается, и только лишь к концу жизни, следуя предписанным догмам, сможет понять праведность или греховность своих решений.  
На этом утренняя проповедь была окончена, и Стайлз нервно подскочил со своего места, радуясь тому, что Харрис всегда говорил коротко. Сегодня это было как нельзя кстати, потому что Стайлзом двигало не только желание как можно быстрее сбежать подальше. За пределами церкви его уже ждали, и эта встреча стоила того, чтобы придержать язык за зубами. Как там сказал Харрис? Caecitas mentis? Стайлз не собирался прозревать, поэтому, не задерживаясь в толпе прихожан, желавших обсудить проповедь, и стараясь привлекать как можно меньше внимания, он пристроился по правую руку от Лидии и пошел к выходу.  
\- Что, даже не останешься с ним поспорить? – ехидно поинтересовалась Лидия, когда они вместе вышли из церкви.  
Солнечный свет, необычайно яркий для их мест, тут же заиграл на ее рыжих ресницах и выбивавшихся из-под чепца волос. А ее глаза лукаво блестели даже в самые пасмурные дни. Стайлз невольно залюбовался - подруга детства представляла для него идеал женщины. Прекрасная, умная, соблазнительная и расчетливая. Но совершенно недостижимая. Каждый раз при взгляде на нее Стайлзу вспоминались свои детские попытки завоевать внимание понравившейся девочки, свои тщетные старания соревноваться с идеальным женихом Лидии - Джексоном, и неловкое юношеское признание, завершившееся решительным отказом. Стайлзу понадобилось пять лет на осознание того, что Лидия, кажется, знала с самого начала, - он был и оставался влюблен в нее, но… другой любовью. Стайлз мог бесконечно ошиваться вокруг, мог без устали восхвалять ее, мог даже пытаться посвящать ей стихи, хотя отроду не владел рифмой, но смысл оставался прежним, – испытываемое им восхищение не имело никакого отношения к любви, соединяющей сердца. Поняв это однажды, Стайлз перестал расстраиваться по поводу равнодушия Лидии к одам в свою честь. И вместо новой бессмысленной попытки завоевать сердце, он предложил Лидии дружбу, которая теперь была чуть ли не единственной отдушиной в его унылых буднях. Разговоры с Лидией заменяли Стайлзу встречи со Скоттом, сошедшие к минимуму в сложившейся ситуации, и веселые, непринужденные беседы с невестой, забытые после помолвки.  
Задумавшись об этом, Стайлз было замялся, но быстро отбросил лишние мысли. Лидия не любила, когда к ней были невнимательны.  
\- Ты в курсе, что я думаю, - сказал Стайлз. – И он тоже знает. Смысл переливать из пустого в порожнее?  
Лидия наигранно вздохнула.  
\- Мой мальчик взрослеет, - нараспев изрекла она, а Стайлз фыркнул и еле удержался, чтобы не ущипнуть ее в ответ.  
К сожалению, многие детские привычки приходилось искоренять. Особенно, если один из них был помолвлен и практически женат, а вторую чуть что были готовы объявить ведьмой. Хизер не раз закатывала Стайлзу скандалы на тему дружбы с «вызывающей рыжей девкой». И на тему оборотней, кстати, тоже.  
Лояльное отношение Стайлза к «зверям» в самом деле не было секретом. Учитывая тот факт, что почти год назад его друг, Скотт МакКол, был обращен и потом переселился на их территорию, это было ожидаемо.  
Такое иногда случалось – люди, страдавшие от сильных недугов, просили оборотней об укусе, превращавшем человека в вервольфа. Подобная практика была нечастой, поскольку не всякое человеческое тело принимало силу, но для отчаявшихся это был последний шанс.  
Пасторы не одобряли таких решений, призывая принимать судьбу смиренно, а поддавшихся навсегда отлучали от церкви, разве что не проклиная при этом. Оборотни же, наоборот, не противились решению стать одним из них, – их популяция за последние годы резко уменьшилась и ходили слухи, что самкам становится все труднее зачать и выносить дитя. Люди только злорадствовали, считая это следствием звериного безбожия, но когда их самих ставили перед выбором – церковь или жизнь, - смиренно молили об укусе тех, кого еще вчера ненавидели. Ушедших, в отличие от покойников, либо совсем не вспоминали, либо поносили на чем свет стоит.  
Стайлз, как и Мелисса МакКол, мама Скотта, не разделял эти взгляды. Но если женщине было проще игнорировать оскорбления в адрес «отщепенца», довольствуясь тем, что ее сын жив и здоров, и с ним даже можно видеться, то Стайлз за словом в карман не лез. За что, опять же, получал порцию упреков от Хизер и ее семьи. Честное слово, лучше бы разорвала с ним, таким «убогим», помолвку, чем постоянно разыгрывала из себя жертву. Впрочем, возможно, ею она и была. Стайлз не испытывал иллюзий насчет того, кому на самом деле хочется этого брака. Да, крепко он влип со своей женитьбой…

\- Стайлз! Лидия! – закричали с другого конца площади, а меньше чем через минуту перед ними уже возник взъерошенный и радостный Скотт.  
\- Дружище! – Стайлз радостно его обнял и похлопал по плечу. – Эй! Да чем тебя там кормят? Вот это мускулы!  
\- Постоянные тренировки, - похвастался МакКол. – Честно, если бы я знал, что придется столько работать и тренироваться, не согласился бы на укус!  
\- Блин, Скотт, - Стайлз одной рукой прикрыл глаза, а второй отвесил увесистый подзатыльник другу.  
Но тот уже сам понял, что и перед кем сморозил.  
\- Лидия, прости…  
Девушка удивленно захлопала ресницами.  
\- За что ты извиняешься? Все в полнейшем порядке.  
\- Лидия, - Стайлз попытался к ней прикоснуться, но она проворно сделала несколько шагов назад и развернулась, чтобы уйти.  
\- Счастливо оставаться, мальчики, мне пора по своим делам, - пропела Лидия через плечо и, гордо вздернув подбородок, пошла прочь с площади.  
Скотт удивленно посмотрел ей вослед.  
\- Она действительно в порядке? – поразился он.  
\- Конечно, она в порядке! Ее жених согласился на укус, но все равно погиб. А другой обращенный рассуждает, как это, оказывается, тяжело быть живым... - Стайлз все же не выдержал и еще раз наградил друга подзатыльником. – Тупица.  
Виноватый взгляд на лице друга продержался ровно десять секунд, пока он не заметил что-то или кого-то в толпе, повеселел, нахмурился, снова повеселел и щенячьими глазами взглянул на Стайлза.  
\- Что? Ты же не бросишь своего лучшего друга? Мы месяц не виделись!  
На самом деле он и сам собирался поступить так же, но Скотт с таким энтузиазмом вглядывался в толпу, что не поддразнить его было невозможно.  
\- Прости, - извинился МакКол, – но мы же сможем увидеться с тобой позже?  
Стайлз попытался проследить его взгляд, но не смог выделить в толпе никого конкретного.  
\- Иди уже, - сжалился он.  
\- Ты точно не против?  
\- Точно.  
\- Да?...  
\- О мой бог, Скотт! Проваливай уже! – рассмеялся Стайлз и толкнул друга в плечо.  
МакКол кивнул и уже через секунду с чем-то неподдающимся описанию во взгляде побежал в сторону верхних районов. Стайлз сделал себе пометку на будущее выяснить, куда это его друг так резво поскакал, ведь их, МакКолов, дом располагался совсем в другой стороне. Но это потом.  
На губах сама по себе расползлась довольная улыбка - у него было свое «свидание».

\- Отец, мистер Хейл, - произнес Стайлз буквально через пять минут и уперся руками в колени, пытаясь отдышаться.  
Такую скорость он уже давно не развивал. Хорошо хоть, что никого не снес.  
К сожалению, путь до места «свидания» пролегал через площадь с судным домом. Вероятность встретить там отца и кого-нибудь из делегации оборотней была один к десяти. И по закону подлости, вылетев из-за угла, Стайлз наскочил именно на них.  
\- Сын, - во взгляде судьи Стилински читалось неприкрытое «только, пожалуйста, веди себя прилично» и «господи, какой ты еще ребенок». А вот Питеру Хейлу было откровенно весело, судя по глазам.  
Честно говоря, от альфы общины оборотней Стайлза периодически бросало в дрожь. Он частенько появлялся у них дома на всевозможных собраниях и подписаниях договоров, вел себя прилично и ни разу не ответил на провокации некоторых членов совета города. Но что-то в нем было не то. Уж слишком приторными были его речи, тогда как глаза пронзали собеседника до самых костей. Каждый раз, когда Питер Хейл ехидно смотрел на Стайлза, у последнего подгибались колени от страха, что тот может знать его маленький секрет, его позор и главную причину жить с недавних пор.  
\- Давно не виделись, юный Стилински, - кивнул в ответ Питер, и снова, снова посмотрел на него своим «я-все-про-тебя-знаю» взглядом!  
\- Ага.  
\- Стайлз.  
\- То есть да, мистер Хейл, - тут же поправился он под строгим взглядом отца. - Рад новой встрече.  
Отец, покачав головой, все же не стал прилюдно ругать сына, а вместо этого поинтересовался:  
\- Месса уже закончилась?  
\- Да. Харрис был уныл, как всегда.  
\- Стайлз! – Стилински-старший был просто в ужасе, а вот Питер от души расхохотался.  
\- Право, судья, - сквозь слезы произнес тот, ободряюще похлопав негодующего отца по плечу, – не судите так строго. Время юности тем и прекрасно, что позволяет давать волю своим мыслям.  
\- Он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы отвечать за свои слова.  
Однако, Питер в ответ на это возражение покачал головой.  
\- Моему племяннику перевалило за второй десяток, но он все равно периодически заставляет меня вспоминать о ремне.  
Стайлз даже не знал, кого это откровение удивило больше - его или отца. А тем временем, упомянутый племянник направлялся к ним, приближаясь быстрым шагом, с довольно мрачным выражением лица.  
Услышал.  
\- Питер.  
\- Дерек, - дядя как ни в чем не бывало улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
\- Здравствуй, Дерек, - поздоровался судья, отнюдь не собиравшийся становиться свидетелем семейных разборок Хейлов.  
Дерек метал молнии, Питер же лучился самодовольством, как и всегда.  
Повисло напряженное молчание, и отец Стайлза не знал, как ему лучше выйти из положения, - ведь им с Питером пора было идти на встречу с советом, до которой оставалось уже не так много времени. Спасение пришло в виде приглушенного смешка. И еще одного. Стайлз зажал себе рот рукой, но не мог перестать смеяться.  
\- Простите, - просипел он сквозь обе ладони и отвернулся, пытаясь успокоиться.  
Было сложно сказать, что его рассмешило больше – новость про ремень, суровое лицо Дерека или же его костюм. Богатые ткани, вычурные воротники – таким, как отец Стайлза и Питер Хейл, подобное одеяние шло. Сам Стайлз предпочитал одежду попроще, хотя на мессу и приходилось одеваться прилично. А вот Дерек при всех их ранних встречах вообще одевался скорее как наемник, а не наследник сильнейшего рода оборотней. Он любил хорошую выделку на кожаной одежде, но откровенно брезговал навязываемыми человеческой модой кружевами и шелком. То есть всем тем, во что его теперь обрядили. В итоге парадный костюм с огромным воротником смотрелся на Дереке, как бархат на свинье. Не то, чтобы Дерек походил на свинью, но другой аналогии на ум не приходило.  
\- Стайлз, - судья не знал, как реагировать на ужасные манеры сына, и закрыл глаза рукой.  
\- Может, нам стоит оставить детей, - Питер специально выделил последнее слово, что заставило Дерека еще сильнее нахмуриться, а Стайлза вновь расхохотаться. – Нам пора идти, а Стайлзу, думаю, не составит труда проводить моего племянника к докам? У него там дела.  
Стайлз отнял одну руку ото рта и поднял большой палец вверх.  
\- Вот и замечательно, - Питер подтолкнул судью вперед и, не дав ему произнести хоть слово, продолжил. – Дело молодое, пусть сами разбираются.  
На лице отца Стайлза отобразилась целая гамма эмоций – от растерянности до страха, что его сыну все-таки свернут шею или попросту укусят. Но возражать Питеру Хейлу было очень сложно.  
Как только Стайлз остался с гневно раздувающим ноздри Дереком с глазу на глаз, истерика прошла сама собой. И вид Хейла уже не казался ему таким смешным. Возможно, немного нелепым.  
\- Знаешь, - отсмеявшись, выдохнул Стайлз, - вообще-то, у меня есть и свои дела.  
\- Значит, забудешь о них, - рыкнул Дерек и, схватив его за отворот куртки, придал ускорения.  
Стайлз фыркнул, но спорить не стал. Для него Дерек Хейл был воплощением волка даже в человеческом виде. Повадки и грация зверя всегда оставались с ним. Сила и мощь, кстати, тоже.  
Чтобы попасть в доки, следовало снова пересечь площадь, только в обратном направлении. Лавки уже раскинулись, и народ сновал между ними, превратив все звуки в один сплошной гул. Оборотни и простые люди – на один день они забывали о своей вражде. Стайлз даже краем глаза замечал людей отца – тем был дан строгий приказ усмирять или уводить под руки любого, кто решил бы взбаламутить толпу. Поддержание мира давалось нелегким путем, но в результате над площадью царило веселье, а единственные крики были криками в ходе заключения сделок. Торговцы по обе стороны оставались в первую очередь торговцами.  
На Стайлза и его молчаливую мохнатую тень, к счастью, обращали мало внимания. Времени оставалось и так слишком мало, а болтать со всеми знакомыми о погоде и прочей ерунде – да ради бога! Есть дела и поважнее. Так что они без проблем миновали площадь и направились в нижнюю часть города. Дома мельчали, людей было все меньше, улицы становились практически безжизненными – все ушли в центр.  
\- Тебе обязательно в доки? – решил все-таки поинтересоваться Стайлз.  
\- А у тебя есть дела поважнее? – зло рыкнули сзади.  
\- Ну конечно, что может быть важнее транспортировки твоей волчьей задницы из леса к воде. Как будто за столько лет ты сам не выучил карту нашего города. У Стайлза ведь не может быть ничего важнее этого. У Стайлза нет никакой личной жизни. Стайлзу…  
За громким рыком последовал резкий рывок вправо, и вот Стайлз уже обнаружил себя в чьем-то хлеву, среди соломы и мычащего скота, его самого прижимали к деревянной балке, а Дерек нависал сверху и скалил на него клыки.  
\- Стайлзу пора заткнуться, - закончил за него Хейл, добавляя жути вспышкой голубого огня в глазах.  
\- Эй-эй, хмурый волк, полегче, - попытался отшутиться Стайлз, но его за грудки приподняли над землей и, встряхнув, снова приперли к столбу. – Эй, я серьезно, так и занозами недолго обзавестись. Кто мне их потом из спины доставать будет, а? – тон слегка изменился, приобретя новые, заискивающие нотки, и Стайлз окинул Дерека довольным взглядом. – Может ты это и сделаешь, волчара?  
Дерек настрой явно распознал и втянул клыки. Умничка.  
\- Так куда ты так спешил, что торопился избавиться от меня? – Дерек прижался к нему всем телом и, наверное, чувствовал, как быстро бьется сердце распластанного по дереву Стайлза. Слишком громко. Слишком радостно. – А, Стайлз?  
\- На свидание, представь себе, - усмехнулся тот.  
\- С кем? – кажется, Дереку был не очень важен ответ.  
По крайней мере, он уже склонился к шее Стайлза, громко вдыхая запах. Стайлз никогда не понимал подобных жестов. Но возможно тонкий нюх оборотня действительно позволял чувствовать что-то помимо запаха пота. Он перестал сопротивляться и, наоборот, откинул голову так, чтобы Хейлу было удобнее.  
\- С кем-то определенно лучше тебя? – просипел Стайлз, цепляясь за Дерека всеми конечностями, как клещ.  
По шее скользнул влажный язык.  
\- Да неужели? – шепнул Дерек, обдавая влажный участок горячим дыханием.  
\- Уж поверь.  
Раздался еще один рык, а следом заливистый смех, который тут же прервали. Стайлз стонал, отвечал на жадный поцелуй, но не собирался даже на секунду отпускать Хейла, вжимаясь в него всем телом.  
И снова всполох глаз и утробный рык.  
\- Хочу тебя, – не выдержал Стайлз и снова впился в губы Дерека.  
Прошло чуть меньше недели, но он уже соскучился по этим рукам, рту, дыханию, Дереку целиком! Хейл будто почувствовал его мысли и подхватил его под бедра, стискивая так, что наверняка останутся синяки. И Стайлз собирался лелеять каждый из них. Дерек сильнее вдавил Стайлза в балку и начал спешно трепать одежду, кое-как расстегивая ее и пытаясь одновременно добраться до голого тела. Стайлз хотел было помочь, но не стал.  
\- Только давай не здесь, - предложил он, останавливая руки Дерека и оглядываясь. – Тут должно быть место поукромнее.  
Брезгливым Стайлз никогда не был, но сладкий запах навоза, которым был пропитан хлев, и возня скотины в загонах отвлекали и портили настрой.  
\- Поросят испугался? – нервно вырывая рубашку из кюлот, спросил Дерек.  
Стайлз откинулся назад, опираясь затылком о балку. Он медленно дотянулся до застежки ширинки Дерека, и лениво вывернув одну из пуговиц, запустил пальцы внутрь. Даже сквозь ткань Стайлз чувствовал, что там было жарко и твердо.  
\- Просто мне достаточно одного животного в моем окружении, - сказал он, огладив дернувшийся под прикосновением член.  
Сладкие уколы в животе как-то вмиг заставили забыть собственное предложение. Захотелось упасть на колени и, выпустив член Дерека, лизнуть его, вдохнуть ничем не перешибаемый запах пряной, горячей от уже текущей смазки плоти. Впрочем, сделать этого Стайлз не успел - Дерек внял его просьбе и, приведя себя в относительный порядок, вытолкнул его из хлева, чтобы сразу скользнуть в расположенный рядом сарай-пристройку. Там оказалось темно и пыльно, но метлы и грабли по крайней мере не копошились рядом и не гадили.  
Не теряя больше времени, Стайлз повторно расстегнул пуговицы на ширинке Дерека и уже собирался опуститься на колени, как вновь остановился на полпути.  
\- Ты же придешь вечером? – спросил он, глядя снизу вверх.  
\- Да.  
\- Точно? Никаких дел стаи? Не надо следить за молодняком? Тебя отпустят?  
Дерек закатил глаза.  
\- Все в порядке, я приду, - подтвердил он, выразительно посмотрев на свою промежность.  
Стайлз охотно и довольно провокационно облизал руку, достал мощный с набухшими венами член и, взяв в его рот, сразу же начал отсасывать.  
Чаще всего у них с Дереком бывало именно так – спешно и просто, без раздевания и долгих прелюдий. Когда им удавалось урвать для себя немного времени.  
И дело было совсем не в том, что они были против предварительных игр и ласк, плавящих кожу и разум, мягкой удобной постели… просто действительность была такова, что они могли позволить себе только утоление жажды, лишенное романтики.  
Все, что они делали вместе, шло по наитию, а обучаться приходилось в процессе. Неопытность часто компенсировалась свойственным молодости пылом.  
Конечно, кое-что Стайлз успел освоить за те полгода, в которые он полностью и бесповоротно попрощался с невинностью. Например, впускать член глубоко в глотку, как он делал сейчас. Это стоило пары-тройки позорных провалов и ссоры, начавшейся с раздраженного «не умеешь - не берись». Зато сейчас Дереку не на что было жаловаться. С силой выдыхая, он терял контроль крупица за крупицей и, поддерживая заданный ритм и пытаясь скорее достигнуть пика. Через минуту подобной гонки Стайлзу уже пришлось просто расслабить горло, позволяя Дереку трахать его в рот. Не надо было даже поднимать глаз, чтобы представить, как у Хейла плывет взгляд. При всей горячности натуры, Дерек неплохо умел себя контролировать во время их забав, и именно поэтому Стайлз всегда стремился застать его врасплох. Он делал это ради того момента, когда болезненное желание кончить брало верх над извечным желанием Дерека во всем быть главным. Для Стайлза это было сродни победе.  
Вот и теперь - не прошло и пары минут, как в горло ударила горячая струя резкой на вкус спермы. Стайлз поспешно отстранился и, достав из кармана замызганный платок, вытер рот. К этому он тоже только-только начал привыкать.  
А вот Дерек даже не дал ему перевести дух – помог подняться на затекших ногах, сгрузил на какую-то набитую тряпьем корзину, и небрежно расстегнув бриджи, повторил только что осуществленный Стайлзом подвиг. В своем невероятно дорогом костюме и коленопреклоненный он смотрелся особенно вызывающе. И хотя Стайлз уже успел завестись от предыдущих манипуляций, все же было что-то в том, как богато одетый красивый мужчина стоял на коленях и жадно отсасывал ему.  
\- Как Питер сумел тебя в это обрядить? – ломким голосом спросил Стайлз.  
Ему надо было срочно отвлечься, иначе он рисковал позорно быстро кончить. А не хотелось бы.  
Дерек возмущенно зыкнул и даже оторвался от своего занятия.  
\- Не смей упоминать моего дядю и вообще вспоминать про него, когда твой член находится в моем рту, - возмутился он.  
\- Господи, скажи это еще раз, - взмолился Стайлз.  
Он не успел пояснить, что именно имел в виду, потому что Дерек рыкнул свое коронное «заткнись» и вернулся к прерванному занятию. Стайлзу понадобилось меньше минуты чтобы, наконец, внутри все взорвалось, а брызги белесого семени достигли цели.  
\- Твою мать! – прошипел Дерек, вытирая ладонью губы.  
Стайлз оплошал, забыв предупредить его, что кончает - глотать Дерек не любил.  
\- Прости, - откидываясь спиной на какие-то балки, сказал Стайлз и, не удержавшись, рассмеялся. – А вообще, чего ты хотел? Что я продержусь час и кончу фиалками?  
Дерек, закатив глаза, поднялся на ноги и принялся вытираться кружевным платком. Глядя на его сосредоточенное лицо, Стайлза снова рассмеялся.  
\- Ну не так же быстро, - пробубнил себе под нос Дерек и, остановившись, посмотрел в сторону двери. - Поднимайся, – без переходов скомандовал он.  
Стайлз без расспросов поднялся и наскоро застегнувшись, выскользнул следом за Дереком из сарая. Они крадучись выбрались на дорогу и, убедившись, что вокруг чисто, направились к морю.

\- Сегодня я тут последний день, - поделился Дерек, на ходу стягивая пристежной воротник и небрежно засовывая его в карман.  
\- Значит, альфа тебя все-таки сплавляет? – понимающе откликнулся Стайлз.  
\- Питер мне не альфа, - выплюнул в ответ Дерек.  
На самом деле заправляла всем его мать, Талия, но дабы не смущать людей матриархальным устройством общества, оборотни подыгрывали чужому взгляду на мир. Одна из немногих вынужденных недомолвок, про которые из людей знали единицы. Стайлз был в их числе поскольку встречался с Дереком, но все равно периодически забывал, что интриган и пройдоха Питер на самом деле лишь мнимый лидер главного клана оборотней.  
\- Ну да, помню - подтвердил Стайлз. – Твоя мать. Хотя я все равно думаю, что твой дядюшка инициирует большинство твоих отлучек.  
Дерек пожал плечами.  
\- Мне все равно, - беспечно признался он. - Люблю эти походы.  
\- Я бы тоже с радостью куда-нибудь отправился, - с завистью протянул Стайлз.  
Ему-то путь в горы и лес был заказан. А вот оборотни периодически покидали родные края ради добычи камней в опоясывающем лес горном хребте.  
\- Хотелось бы мне там побывать, - добавил Стайлз, мечтательно.  
\- Не вздумай, - пригрозил Дерек. – Ты там и недели не протянешь.  
\- Ну, спасибо! – обиделся Стайлз. – Ты всегда сама дипломатичность.  
\- А ты – само безрассудство, - вполне серьезно заявил Дерек. – Я еще помню нашу первую встречу.  
Стайлз нахмурился. Ему не было стыдно за тот поступок. Доказательством верно принятому решению был живой и невредимый Скотт.  
\- И потом, - примирительно произнес Дерек, заметив, как насупился Стайлз – наверное, рассудил, что бросать его здесь обиженного себе дороже. – Я же сказал про неделю, а не один день.  
\- Ничего себе разница!  
\- На шесть дней больше. Ты вроде умел считать.  
\- До сих пор умею, - закатив глаза, предъявил Стайлз.  
Дерек подавил усмешку и быстро потрепал его по волосам. Большего на публике он, к сожалению, позволить себе не мог.  
\- Надолго ты уедешь? – через паузу спросил Стайлз.  
\- Месяца на два точно, потом в зависимости от погоды. Если ударят морозы, вернемся, а нет, так задержимся.  
\- Ясно.  
Снова повисло неловкое молчание. Их странная манера общения не предполагала признаний в том, что будешь тосковать в разлуке. Учитывая, что при первых встречах их диалоги сводились к угрозам со стороны Дерека и потоку колкостей со стороны Стайлза, нынешние способы ведения беседы и так были большим шагом вперед.  
Дерек вновь заговорил только тогда, когда они уже приблизились к берегу.  
\- У меня правда там дела, - сказал он.  
Стайлз успел уплыть в свои мысли и не сразу среагировал на его слова. Сегодня он забыл принять свое лекарство, без которого сконцентрироваться было крайне затруднительно.  
\- Какие?  
\- Надо забрать очень важный груз, - Дерек остановился, повернувшись к Стайлзу лицом. – Дальше тебе лучше не ходить.  
\- Это еще почему? – возмутился Стайлз и едва поборол желание вцепиться в Дерека.  
\- Чтобы нас лишний раз вместе не видели.  
Стайлз посмотрел на Дерека с улыбкой.  
\- Я же должен был тебя проводить,- напомнил он. – Чего ты паникуешь?  
\- То, что я там буду не единственным оборотнем.  
\- И что?  
\- И то! Если кто-нибудь из них принюхается…  
Можно было не продолжать – Стайлз понимающе округлил губы и перестал спорить.  
\- Они могут понять, что мы…ну… - как ни парадоксально, но Стайлз мог бесконечно во время секса придумывать грязные словечки для того, что они с Дереком делали вместе, но в повседневности, у него не получалось произнести вслух даже самые расхожие слова на эту тему.  
\- Если от нас будет нести друг другом, то догадается даже Маккол, - кисло подтвердил Дерек.  
\- Эй, Скотт не идиот!  
Дерек хмыкнул.  
\- Но он не видит дальше своего носа. Может, дашь ему свой порошок для концентрации?  
\- Вот еще, переводить его на оборотня , - Стайлз невесело улыбнулся и толкнул Дерека кулаком в плечо.  
\- Пойди поищи его, - предложил Дерек. – Заодно скажешь, что мы встречаемся у западных ворот.  
Стайлз кивнул. С каждой минутой расставаться было все труднее.  
\- Ладно, - сказал он. – Тогда я пойду?  
\- Иди, - Дерек все еще стоял очень близко.  
Слишком близко. А в его глазах горело нечто, нашедшее отклик в груди Стайлза. Желание, которое они так и не смогли утолить.  
\- Обещаю, что это полнолуние ты не забудешь, - пылко пообещал Стайлз.  
Рядом с Дереком слова вырывались сами собой.  
Хейл улыбнулся. Так, как Стайлз надеялся, улыбался только ему – неприлично мягко и порочно. За такие улыбки Харрис вполне мог бы назначать эпитимию.  
\- Да неужели? – спросил Дерек и отстранился, когда Стайлз уже готов был, забыв об осторожности, на нем повиснуть. – Думаю, что теперь уже не смогу проигнорировать такое обещание, - пообещал он и, развернувшись, уже в одиночестве направился к докам.  
\- И что это значит? – разведя руки в стороны, возмутился Стайлз. – То есть до этого ты подумывал меня обмануть?  
Разумеется, Дерек услышал. И не потрудился ответить.

Назад Стайлз шел очень бодро. Он ощущал удивительную легкость, которую нарушало только навязчивое желание получить больше.  
Впрочем, последнее должно было осуществиться в ближайшее время – вечером они с Дереком увидятся вновь и, если повезет, пробудут вместе до утра.  
Стайлзу не было ни противно, ни стыдно за то, что он делал. Вначале, решившись на отношения, Стайлз жутко переживал и стеснялся. Не считая поцелуев с невестой, он до того не имел никаких телесных контактов и одна только мысль о возможности оказаться обнаженным рядом с Дереком, заставляла щеки гореть огнем. Он очень долго готовился к тому, что что-то пойдет наперекосяк, накручивал себя до нервной икоты, но на деле первая близость, пусть и не сразу полная, прошла так естественно и легко, что он еще долго недоумевал, чего там можно было бояться. К тому же, как выяснилось, Дерек тоже не был героем-любовником. Избавление от страха оказалась гораздо более серьезным шагом, чем потеря невинности, и Стайлз ринулся в закрутивший его водоворот с головой.  
Казалось, они с Дереком подходят друг другу идеально. Это компенсировало и угрызения совести за тайную плотскую связь с мужчиной и разумные умозаключения о том, что перспективы у их союза на самом деле мрачные.  
Стайлз просто откладывал все эти проблемы в долгий ящик, беспечно надеясь, что когда-нибудь они рассосутся сами собой. Вместо того чтобы каждую ночь мучиться бессонницей в думах о том, что мир может рухнуть в любой момент, он предпочитал предаваться блуду в компании Дерека.  
Потому что тот будил внутри какое-то сильное чувство, заслонявшее собой все иное. В том числе здравомыслие и инстинкт самосохранения.  
Если бы Стайлз верил в привороты, точно бы решил, что Дерек его чем-то околдовал.  
\- Эй, Стайлз!  
Оклик раздался откуда-то сбоку и, обернувшись, Стайлз увидел, как к нему бежит взбудораженный и чем-то невероятно довольный Скотт.  
На пару секунд Стайлз даже растерялся от такого вида друга. С тех пор как тот попал в клан оборотней, он просто преобразился. Будто с приобретением новой силы он преодолел стоявшую на пути преграду, не позволявшую другим видеть его лучшие качества. Сейчас друг выглядел не тем вечно задыхающимся скромником, которым его еще помнил Стайлз. Скотта наполняла уверенность в себе и какая-то незримая сила.  
А вот бестолковость осталась неизменной.  
Стайлз деловито скрестил руки на груди.  
\- Ну и когда ты мне соизволишь рассказать? – требовательно спросил он.  
Скотт непонимающе моргнул.  
\- Что? - уточнил он.  
\- Кто она?  
\- Она?  
Стайлз закатил глаза, отметая все попытки сбить себя с толку.  
\- Девушка, к которой ты побежал, бросив меня.  
\- С чего ты… - начал было Скотт, но Стайлз его прервал.  
\- Скотт, - многозначительно произнес он. – Ты, конечно, теперь оборотень, сильный и опасный, но я твой лучший друг и прекрасно знаю, что медальон, который болтается у тебя на шее, явно принадлежал раньше кому-то другому.  
\- О, дьявол!  
Скотт схватил маленький, покрытый резными узорами медальон и заправил его за шиворот.  
\- И я так всю дорогу шел, – в ужасе воскликнул он. – А если кто-то еще заметил? Я покойник!  
\- Да успокойся ты. К бакенбардам теперь прилагается мания преследования?  
\- Ты не понимаешь! - в сердцах воскликнул Скотт. - Если кто-то узнает, я покойник. Мы покойники! Потому что!… Потому что!…  
\- Она человек, - тоскливо закончил за друга Стайлз.  
Что же, теперь все складывалось. Скотт был влюблен. И не просто так, а в человека. Понятно, почему он не рассказал об этом даже лучшему другу – если со стороны людей подобная связь порицалась и приравнивалась к прелюбодеянию, то для вервольфов она влекла за собой смертную казнь. А Стайлз-то думал, что один столкнулся с подобным! Похоже, они со Скоттом друзья во всем – даже беда одна на двоих.  
\- Эй, - Стайлз потрепал друга по плечу, - не переживай. Просто я тебя хорошо знаю, а остальные, уверен, даже внимания не обратили. Не будь таким кислым – становишься похож на Дерека.  
\- Дерека? – непонимающе переспросил Скотт.  
\- Даже не спрашивай, - убито попросил Стайлз и быстро сменил тему. – Так кто она? Я ее знаю?  
Он многозначительно поиграл бровями. И Скотт, на плечи которого, по-видимому, уже давно давила эта тайна, с радостью выложил все.  
\- Эллисон, - с обожанием произнес он. – Эллисон Арджент.  
\- Ого! - Стайлз в ужасе распахнул глаза.  
Что он там думал про сходство его со Скоттом проблем? Да у Стайлза все просто прекрасно!  
\- Вот именно, - горько подтвердил Скотт. – Дочь первого городского охотника. Того, кто в любой момент всадит мне аконитовую пулю между глаз. Хуже быть не может.  
\- Вообще-то может, - задумчиво почесал щеку Стайлз.  
Скотт посмотрел на него с тоской и надеждой, способной разжалобить даже пастора Харриса.  
\- Она могла бы не ответить на твои чувства, - пояснил Стайлз. – Но это ведь не так.  
Скотт улыбнулся. Все еще тоскливо, но искренне.  
\- Ты прав, - сказал он, приободряясь. - Она любит меня и это главное. Вместе мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
\- Только мой тебе совет, - серьезно сказал Стайлз. – Не стоит пить никаких отваров и прикидываться мертвыми. Читал я про это одну пьесу…  
Они дружно рассмеялись.  
\- Договорились, не будем, - сказал Скотт.

Они пробыли вместе еще некоторое время, беспечно болтая о том, о сем. За месяц, что они не виделись, у обоих накопилось, чем поделиться.  
В итоге заболтавшись, Стайлз вспомнил о данной Дереком миссии только спустя час.  
\- О мой Бог, - воскликнул он, ударив себя ладонью по лбу. – Дерек же просил тебе передать, что вы встречаетесь у западных ворот. Он тебя ждет!  
\- Что? – Скотт вытаращил глаза. – Вот черт! Я побежал!  
Скотт в момент вскочил и рванул в ту сторону, откуда пришел Стайлз.  
\- Пока, - бросил ему Стайлз, напоследок поймав прощальный взмах рукой.  
За неимением других дел надо было возвращаться в город. Дитон, в лекарской которого Стайлз работал подмастерьем, дал ему выходной, но наведаться к нему все-таки стоило. По-хорошему, надо было еще зайти в дом Хизер и справиться о ее здоровье, но пока невеста болела, Стайлза к ней все равно не пустили бы, а сидеть в гостиной с ее родителями и братцем – нет, от этого Стайлза просто передергивало. Проще остановиться на букете и какой-нибудь записке с пожеланием скорейшего выздоровления. Так что, бодро шагая к центру города, из важного Стайлз оставил в планах только посещение лекаря.  
Рынок потихоньку закрывался, так что не удивительно, что навстречу Стайлзу попадалось все больше и больше горожан.  
Из особо примечательных, встретившихся на его пути, были гробовщик и его сын. Стайлз относился с долей неприязни к одному и сочувствия ко второму - отец рассказывал, что старший Лейхи колотит младшего за любой пустяк. Увы, сделать никто ничего не мог – полномочия судьи не распространялись на способы «воспитания».  
\- Добрый день, - поздоровался Стайлз, гладя на свежий фиолетовый синяк под глазом Айзека.  
«Удивительно, что бьют обычно тех детей, которые меньше всего этого заслуживают» - вспомнилось ему.  
Отец в сердцах произнес это как-то, сравнивая Айзека и покойного Джексона. Тот и правда был заносчивым козлом, но о покойных либо хорошо, либо никак.  
\- Здравствуй, Стайлз, - предельно вежливо изрек отец Айзека.  
Сын только кивнул, получив подзатыльник.  
Стайлз удрученно покачал головой. Сейчас человеческое общество казалось ему прогнившим и слепым как никогда.

До лекарской он добрался уже ни на кого не отвлекаясь. Распахнув дверь без стука, Стайлз шагнул внутрь, тут же зажав нос рукой.  
\- Мне казалось, я дал тебе выходной, - скучающе произнес Дитон, не отрываясь от изучения лежащего на столе трупа.  
Стайлза от зрелища и вони мертвой плоти стабильно мутило, поэтому он предпочитал работать исключительно со снадобьями для настоек.  
\- Да, я только зашел передать вам привет от Скотта, - стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на объект изучения Дитона, отрапортовал Стайлз.  
\- Спасибо, - услышал он невыразительный ответ.  
По интонациям Дитона вообще всегда мало что было можно понять. В этом он был похож с Питером – вечно знал или делал вид, что знает больше, чем другие.  
\- И я, кажется, забыл вчера взять свой порошок, - продолжил Стайлз, начиная шарить в полном редких снадобий комоде.  
\- Твой порошок должен быть в правом шкафу, - подсказал лекарь, все еще не отрываясь от предмета своего изучения.  
\- О. Да. Точно, - Стайлз неловко хмыкнул и затворил тяжелые деревянные дверцы, успев предварительно утащить небольшую, плотно закрытую склянку.  
Потом он подошел к нужному шкафу и выудил из него свой порошок, помахав в воздухе несколькими упакованными в бумагу порциями.  
\- Я же вам не нужен сейчас? – приличия ради уточнил он.  
Дитон поднял на него нечитаемый взгляд. Может быть дело было в его корнях, столь необычных для здешних мест или в его неразговорчивости, но Дитон всегда внушал Стайлзу уважительный трепет, в котором было что-то от страха перед необъяснимым. В этом своем чувстве Стайлз был не одинок – одно то, как горожане, забыв о расовых предрассудках, слепо верили всем предписаниям темнокожего лекаря, говорило о многом.  
\- Нет, ступай, - сказал Дитон. – Но будь осторожен.  
Стайлз сглотнул.  
\- В смысле?  
\- Сегодня же полнолуние, - послышалось в ответ.  
\- Ах, вы об том, - с облегчением произнес Стайлз. – Да, конечно, буду… Спасибо.

Одним из излюбленных мест для встреч с Дереком был ангар, в который сгружали связки сена. Он удачно располагался на окраине города и к тому же был крепким и теплым. В общем, идеальное место для тайного свидания. Бегать туда, конечно, не так безопасно, как к озеру, но зато крыша над головой позволяла не отвлекаться на капризы природы. Так что ангар стал излюбленным местом свиданий для влюбленных парочек.  
Благодаря слуху и нюху оборотня Дерек определял свободно ли в ангаре и если оказывалось, что да, они пробирались сквозь оторванные с тыльной стороны доски внутрь. Следовало только повесить ведро на крюк на углу ангара – его силуэт проглядывался даже ночью. Не самый лучший, но все же знак, что ангар занят.  
А пока что Стайлз сидел на камне в условленном месте и ждал, когда появится Дерек и вынесет свой вердикт. Вырвав из земли травинку, Стайлз от скуки запихнул ее в рот и меланхолично пожевывая, проверил все ли у него с собой. Собственно, много таскать не было необходимости – плед и маленькую масляную лампу он прятал в тайнике неподалеку, и тащить их через весь город не пришлось. Склянка, украденная у Дитона, лежала в кармане сюртука, слегка оттопыривая ткань пузатым стеклянным брюшком. Похлопав по нему рукой, Стайлз выплюнул травинку и обернулся на приближающиеся шаги. Дерек молча кивнул ему, призывая идти следом. Значит, все шло как надо.  
Когда они незаметно пробрались внутрь, Дерек поставил на место отодранную доску, и все погрузилось в полумрак. Свет поступал сквозь щели в досках, но таких зазоров в стенах ангара было немного. Глаза привыкали к темноте далеко не сразу. Схватив одной рукой Дерека за рукав, а второй ведя по шершавым доскам стен, Стайлз двинулся вперед.  
\- Мне кажется или тут стало темнее? - полушепотом спросил он.  
\- Стало, - подтвердил Дерек. – Похоже, часть досок поменяли и просмолили.  
\- От нас их это все равно не спасет, - со смешком констатировал Стайлз. – Чувствую себя на корабле. Капитан Хейл, куда вы меня ведете?  
\- В трюм, - возвестил его Дерек.  
\- А почему не в свою каюту?  
Дерек остановился, забрал у него из рук лампу и, поставив ее куда-то, стремительно повалил Стайлза в солому.  
\- Каюту надо заслужить, - сладко прошептал он, наваливаясь сверху.  
\- О, я буду стараться, - горячо уверил его Стайлз, неловко копошась в объятьях, и тут же выругался.  
\- Что? – Дерек отстранился, давая ему подняться.  
\- Порезался о солому, - слюнявя ранку, признался Стайлз.  
\- Бестолочь, - вздохнул Дерек и, поднявшись и взяв плед, расстелил его рядом на соломе.  
Стайлз следом тоже поднялся на ноги и осмотрелся – глаза более или менее привыкли к тусклому освещению. Сейчас было понятно, что Дерек привел его в дальний от города угол ангара, смотревший на отдыхавшее в этом году поле. Более чем удачно, поскольку можно было зажигать лампу, не опасаясь, что свет будет замечен каким-нибудь ненароком проходящим мимо фермером.  
Чиркнув огнивом, Стайлз заставил пропитанный маслом фитиль загореться и, еще раз оглядевшись, пристроил лампу на чистой от соломенного сора перекладине. Не хватало еще поджечь свое убежище!  
Подумав, он достал из кармана склянку и поставил ее рядом с лампой, а сам развернулся к Дереку. Тот уже скинул куртку и развязал ворот рубашки. Следуя его примеру, Стайлз принялся стягивать камзол. Они молча снимали одежду, неотрывно при этом наблюдая друг за другом. Как будто готовились к какому-то ритуалу. Впрочем, со стороны Стайлза это в некоторой степени было правдой.  
Оставшись в рубашке и кальсонах, он взял склянку и подошел к их импровизированному ложу.  
\- Спорю, ты гадал, что тебя ждет, а, капитан Хейл, - поддразнил он Дерека.  
Тот продемонстрировал плотоядный оскал.  
\- Я прекрасно осведомлен, что меня ждет, - сказал он, приблизившись и забирая стеклянный пузырь. – Горячая задница одного болтливого матроса.  
\- Готов биться об заклад, что этот матрос тебя удивит, - Стайлз даже не думал сдавать позиции, но тем не менее в их диалог то и дело проникали короткие поцелуи.  
\- Предлагаешь спор? – губы на скуле.  
\- Пари, - поцелуй в уголок рта.  
\- Что на кону? – горячее дыхание у подбородка.  
\- Любое требование, - мазок губами по губам.  
\- Идет.  
Стайлз закрепил пари жадно поцеловав и слегка укусив Хейла за нижнюю губу.  
А затем опрокинул Дерека на спину и взялся за застежку его кальсонов, оставляя его наконец-то, полностью обнаженным, и с жадностью осмотрел. То, что Стайлз видел перед собой - под собою, - было совершенно. Дерек был не просто красив, он был идеален во всем. Подчеркнутые щетиной скулы, сильные накаченные мышцы, широкие плечи, гладкая кожа, ровный мощный член. Стайлз втянул воздух, в очередной раз отдавая должное природе, сотворившей такое.  
\- Что считаем моим выигрышем? – спросил он, склоняясь над Дереком и ведя рукой по его груди, прессу, вниз.  
\- Мое слово.  
\- Нееет, большой волк, все не так просто, - довольно протянул Стайлз, оглаживая бедра Дерека.  
Тот покорно позволял самоуправство Стайлза и пока что не настаивал на большем. Наверное, все-таки был заинтригован и решил пока не навязывать свою игру.  
\- Как насчет кодового слова? – предложил Стайлз.  
\- Чего?  
\- Ну, например, если тебе нравится, ты произносишь «корица».  
\- Какая к черту корица, Стайлз? – все-таки не выдержал Дерек.  
Он перевернулся, подминая Стайлза под себя и не давая вернуться в прежнее положение.  
\- Избавь меня от этих глупостей, - приказал Дерек и, навалившись всем телом, так что Стайлзу стало трудно дышать, поцеловал его в уголок губ. – Болтовней ты меня точно не удивишь.  
Новый поцелуй стал более глубоким. Пуская в ход язык, Стайлз поддался, позволяя чужой силе побеждать и руководить. Он чувствовал, даже знал, что еще возьмет свое.  
Чаще всего их встречи заканчивались жесткими, жаркими сношениями, но сегодня и сейчас хотелось чего-то другого. И не одному Стайлзу – в том, как Дерек неторопливо выцеловывал каждую родинку на его лице, шее, груди, сквозило невиданной ранее нежностью. Сегодня хотелось растянуть удовольствие, не делая все так, словно куда-то спешишь.  
Позволив Дереку стянуть с себя оставшуюся одежду, Стайлз надавил ему на плечи, перекатывая его на спину, и, скользнув вниз, склонился над возбуждающимся членом.  
Сплюнув на руку, он обхватил его, облизнул головку и принялся нежно, одними губами освобождать ее от крайней плоти. Дерек замер. От одного вида млевшего от этой ласки сурового оборотня по коже пробегали мурашки. Глядя ему в глаза, Стайлз медленно высунул язык, провел нижней гладкой стороной по прячущейся за кожей головке и принялся щекотать ее. Накапливающаяся слюна стекала на маленькую щелку на вершине члена, смешиваясь с бледными выделениями.  
\- Ты где такому научился? – спросил Дерек, признавая свое поражение.  
\- Прочитал, - торжествующе известил Стайлз.  
Неделю назад он выкупил у моряка какой-то сомнительный манускрипт, описывающий развлечения королей прошлых веков. Текст оказался до того вольным и похабным, что Стайлз пока читал, задыхался в смущении. Временами у него волосы вставали дыбом, но многое из прочитанного хотелось проверить на практике.  
Как теперь, когда он явно успешно переводил понятие «ласки» на новый уровень.  
Обхватив губами там, где заканчивалась открытая крайняя плоть, Стайлз начал скользить по ней к головке. Он смыкал губы и снова захватывал чувствительный конец в рот. Руки помогали, мягко обхватывая член и плавно двигаясь по кругу и вверх-вниз.  
Он действовал медленно и ласково. Много слюны, нежные касания, никакого языка.  
Дерек блаженно выдохнул.  
\- Да, возможно, стоит взять тебя в каюту, - прошептал он, двинув бедрами вверх.  
Выпустив изо рта член, Стайлз перевел дыхание. Хотя игра была долгой, она стоила того.  
\- Это не последний сюрприз, - пообещал он, еще раз облизнув член от корня до головки.  
Он отстранился и, взяв брошенную в солому склянку, открыл пробку.  
\- Помоги мне и будет второй.  
Дерек, уже откровенно заинтересованный, поднялся, меняясь со Стайлзом местами.  
\- Возьми, - Стайлз протянул ему открытый флакон.  
Пояснять дальнейшее не было необходимости – Стайлз часто брал с собой масло, позволявшее обоим получать максимальное удовольствие и не травмировать при этом тело. Но это было особенное, потому и пришлось прибегнуть к воровству.  
\- Оно должно расслабить и уменьшить боль, - все-таки уточнил Стайлз.  
Дерек толкнулся в него смазанным пальцем, а второй рукой обхватив его член.  
\- С каких пор тебе так больно, что нужно чем-то расслабляться?  
Стайлз положил ногу ему на талию, придвигаясь ближе и насаживаясь на палец.  
\- Это превентивная мера, - облизав сухие губы, сказал он. - От того, что мне предстоит.  
\- И что тебе предстоит? – перестав хмуриться спросил Дерек.  
Он добавлял еще пальцы, которые по маслу легко входили внутрь, растягивая стенки рефлекторно смыкающейся плоти. Рука на члене Стайлза тоже была смазана и двигалась так быстро и гладко, что заводила в считанные секунды.  
\- Хочу отметить полнолуние, - изгибаясь вслед за согнутыми внутри пальцами, ответил Стайлз.  
По телу волна за волной растекался жар. Это было самое настоящее и самое яркое, что происходило в жизни Стайлза. И именно ради этого он наплевал на все прописанные в обществе устои.  
\- Давай уже.  
Дерек согласно рыкнул, и, подхватив Стайлза за бедра, уложил его к себе на колени. Плеснув еще немного масла на свой стоящий в возбуждении член, он, направил его в Стайлза, толкаясь внутрь. Дыхание на миг перехватило и, с трудом глотая с воздухом плотный запах смолы, Стайлз вдруг почувствовал себя на жертвеннике. Он был распластан на плоской поверхности, голый и беззащитный, перед мощной таранящей тело силой. Это было не страшно, а сумасшедше горячо. И все, чего хотелось, это прилипнуть взмокшей кожей к телу Дерека и двигаться так чтобы вышибло слезы, вырвало легкие и скрутило внутри тугим морским узлом.  
Промежность обжигало каждым движением. Перед глазами рябило.  
Чувствуя, как все напрягается и стягивает в себя силы, чтобы вскоре освободиться через финальный стон, Стайлз прошептал:  
\- Давай, давай, давай, - он притянул Дерека ближе, прижимая к себе и мешая двигаться.  
\- Стайлз, - попытался усмирить его Дерек, догадавшись, к чему были все приготовления.  
Он тоже был не на шутку заведен – в глазах растекалось удовольствие.  
\- Нет, - перебил его Стайлз. – Я хочу с узлом… Ты же говорил, что есть, так давай.  
Дерек приоткрыл рот и с силой насадил его на себя, вызвав жалобный скулеж.  
\- Ты ходить не сможешь, - предостерегающе сказал он, но Стайлз видел, что ему хочется. Очень. До зубного скрежета и дрожи в пальцах. Стайлзу тоже этого хотелось. В последнее время переступать черту стало его любимым развлечением.  
\- Не испугал, - произнес он, обхватив свой член у основания, потому что кончать было еще рано. – За два месяца в любом случае заживет.  
\- Сумасшедший, - с восхищением прошептал Дерек, толкнувшись еще резче и сильнее.  
\- Да и ты… - просипел Стайлз и зажмурился от напряжения. Хотелось одновременно сдохнуть и наконец-то получить желаемое.  
\- Посмотри на меня, - потребовал Дерек, и Стайлз охотно подчинился.  
Глаза Дерека горели привычным голубым огнем, а из оскаленного рта лезли острые клыки.  
\- Укушу тебя и утащу к себе, - глухо пообещал он, и Стайлз почувствовал, как внизу тянет луковица узла, образующегося на члене. Она раздвигала стенки залитой маслом дырки, проталкиваясь внутрь с каждым новым рывком Дерека. Это было больно и даже страшно, но Стайлз даже не думал пасовать.  
\- Не укусишь, - когда Стайлзу становилось не по себе, он начинал болтать. - Я запрещаю. Серьезно. Мне не нужны ваши мохнатые бакенбарды и любовь к сырому мясу.  
\- Это твое желание?  
Стайлз непонимающе моргнул и почти сказал «да» когда понял, что его пытаются подловить.  
\- Пожелание, - произнес он, обхватив Дерека за плечи и подмахивая, - которое ты все равно учтешь.  
В этот миг узел полностью оказался внутри. Почувствовав это, Стайлз не сдержал самодовольной улыбки.  
Теперь их движения были уже не такими размашистыми – узел сковывал во всех смыслах. Но их это не волновало.  
Взбесившееся сердце разгоняло по венам кровь, приливающую в пах. Стайлз задушено всхлипывал, разрываемый смесью боли и удовольствия.  
Еще.  
Нет  
Да.  
Пожалуйста.  
Мысли рвались на лоскуты, а сквозь пелену едкого пота и соленых слез Стайлз видел плывущие в полутьме вспышки глаз Дерека. Пронзительно голубой. Чистый и прекрасный как боль, которая жгла промежность, как удовольствие, которое выжирало из сознания последние попытки вырваться и молить о пощаде. Но никакой пощады Стайлз не хотел.  
\- Растерзай, - прошептал он опухшими губами.  
Язык плохо слушался, а в горле как будто ершом прошлись. Так что приказ вышел глухим и слабым.  
Но Дерек уже был на уровне зверя – кажется, он лучше реагировал на интонацию, чем на смысл.  
Горячая рука обняла Стайлза за голову, фиксируя. Еще толчок, еще больше боли, черное, белое, ослепительное и даже уже голубой свет глаз пропал, пока Стайлз, сорвав в крике горло, излился на живот.  
Собственные слезы он почувствовал, только когда Дерек склонился, сыто и довольно начав слизывать их со щек.  
\- Прости, - вплел он в бережный поцелуй. - Живой?  
Стайлз шмыгнул носом и нервно стер с лица остатки слез.  
\- Да, - глаза с непривычки жгло.  
Он плакал впервые за долгое время и теперь чувствовал небольшой стыд. Ладно бы первое соитие, но он даже тогда нервничал меньше и действовал достойнее.  
\- Это надолго? - спросил Стайлз, неловко покосившись туда, где их тела еще были сцеплены узлом, а теперь еще и склеены спермой.  
\- Не очень. Тебе тяжело?  
\- Нет. Просто не хочу уснуть в таком состоянии, - попытался отшутиться Стайлз.  
\- А я бы хотел.  
\- Чтобы я уснул? Я вроде меньше обычного говорю. Или ты просто считаешь, что сделав свое дело, надо отправлять партнера восвояси?  
Дерек улыбнулся, удивительным образом соединив в этой улыбке и хищный оскал зверя, и человеческую нежность.  
\- Уснуть вот так. Пока мы ближе некуда.  
\- Ага, и завтра проснуться с вилами в заднице, - не выдержав, Стайлз прыснул.  
Дерек несдержанно выдохнул, покачав головой.  
\- Все тебе надо высмеять, - посетовал он. - Я пытаюсь сказать тебе что-то, а ты…  
Стайлз притих. Он пристально смотрел на Дерека, который был сейчас открыт больше, чем когда-либо еще за все время их знакомства.  
\- Скажи, - подбодрил он, погладив влажные волосы на виске. - Обещаю молчать.  
Дерек нахмурился и вновь поцеловал его.  
\- Спроси меня через пару месяцев.

\- О мой бог! Да из меня льется ручьем, – возмущенно прошипел Стайлз, натягивая штаны уже утром, когда они собирались уходить. – Как в тебе столько помещается?  
\- В тебе тоже неплохо поместилось, - довольно заметил Дерек, приобняв его за талию и оставив на и без того замеченной шее еще одну свою метку.  
\- Вот это было говорить совсем не обязательно, - ворчливо заметил Стайлз. – Засыхает между прочим. А купаться еще рано. Я даже в море сейчас пойти не смогу.  
\- Знал бы ты, каких трудов мне стоит не завалить тебя обратно в солому, - признался Дерек, все еще держа его в объятьях.  
\- Никаких обратно в солому! Мы и так спали не больше часа. Стайлзу нужен отдых. И таз, а лучше ванна воды, так что ты, приятель, обойдешься…  
Конечно, Дерек его не слушал. Он проворно развернул Стайлза лицом к стене, спуская вниз жалобно затрещавшую ткань кюлот.  
Из ангара они вышли только еще раз предавшись спешному рукоблудию.  
\- Опаздываем, - нейтрально заметил Дерек, глядя в небо.  
Лиловый цвет, забрызганный белесыми звездами, бледнел с наступлением утра.  
\- И чья это вина? – ввернул Стайлз.  
\- Еще скажи, что жалеешь. Тогда я сверну тебе шею, - ласково пообещал Дерек.  
\- Не понимаю, почему ты не сочиняешь сонетов, - лживо посетовал Стайлз. – Ты такой романтик, что я едва держу себя в руках, чтобы не припасть к твоим ногам.  
Пока Дерек закрывал их лаз, Стайлз забрал пропахший их телами плед и лампу. Пустая склянка из-под масла опять нашла прибежище у него в кармане. Если какое умение он и отточил до абсолюта за это время, так это внимание к деталям, которые надо было прятать от посторонних глаз.  
\- Ну что? Увидимся через пару месяцев? – произнес Стайлз, как обычно не найдя нужных слов для прощания.  
\- Да, - кивнул Дерек и внезапно шагнул навстречу, прижав его к себе. Простое объятье без страсти и жара. - Не женись тут без меня, - наказал он.  
Стайлз думал пошутить про то, что Дерек в любом случае не может претендовать на то, чтобы стоять по правую руку от него у алтаря, но не стал. Какое-то странное чувство грызло его изнутри, словно в преддверии бури, но он всячески гнал его прочь.  
\- Договорились, - кратко пообещал Стайлз.  
Оторвавшись, Дерек не говоря больше ни слова, пошел прочь. Он ни разу не обернулся.  
Стайлз постоял еще пару минут на месте, а потом, вдохнув полной грудью свежий воздух, направился в сторону города, над которым уже занимался рассвет.


	2. Chapter 2

Единственным несомненным плюсом церковных служб было то, что даже если ты не слушаешь их и пребываешь глубоко в своих мыслях, если не спишь и не привлекаешь к себе внимание каким-либо другим способом – на тебя всем наплевать. Сиди в свое удовольствие и дальше, главное – не мешай другим.  
А вот званые ужины – совсем другое дело.  
Особенно всего на две семьи.  
Особенно, когда одна из семей состоит всего из двух человек.  
В гостях у Хизер Стайлз всегда ощущал себя как сорняк под лупой Дитона. Хотя нет. Не всегда. Когда они были детьми и дружили – действительно дружили, – все было как-то иначе. Родители Хизер были просто приветливыми, а ее старший брат воспринимался как любой другой ребенок не их возраста – «не из их компании». С Хизер было здорово играть, лазить на деревья и пробираться в чужие сады. Ровно до того момента, как однажды они не застали ее старшего брата целующего дылду-Марту, живущую вниз по улице. И попробовали из чистого любопытства сделать то же самое.  
Уже позже Стайлз понял, что все же является «любимчиком судьбы». Чтобы их не застукали за глупым взрослым экспериментом – да в жизни такому не бывать! Так что прежде чем Стайлз успел понять, что к чему, его объявили женихом Хизер. Даже папа поддерживал происходящее.  
«Вы ведь друзья.»  
«Она прекрасная партия.»  
«Что не так, Стайлз?»  
«Все не так, пап», – хотел бы ответить Стайлз, но все же молчал. Они с Хизер не друзья – когда она стала чуть старше и поняла, в какую ловушку угодила, виновным в одночасье стал именно Стайлз. Статус «невестки судьи» не только лишил Хизер хоть какой-то иллюзии выбора будущего мужа, но и посыпал на голову постоянные одергивания и замечания по поведению со стороны ее семьи. Детство закончилось, а все домашние неурядицы Хизер теперь рикошетили на Стайлза. В итоге мелкие ссоры, копившиеся подобно снежному кому, спущенному с обрыва, переросли в осуждение каждого шага, действия и мысли. Дружбе пришел полный и безоговорочный конец.  
Прекрасная партия исходя из чего? По богатству семья Хизер могла посоперничать разве что с Уиттморами, но разве это главное? Вопреки расхожему мнению насчет места женщин в современном мире, Стайлз прежде всего ценил в них ум. Лидия была отличным тому примером. И его мама. То, что она покинула их, когда Стайлз был еще совсем ребенком, не имело никакого значения – он все равно прекрасно помнил ее. Добрую, понимающую, заботливую… Помнил, как они сидели втроем за столом, помнил постоянные разговоры родителей, как отец обращался к ней за советами и очень ценил ее мнение. И картина того, как сам Стайлз, сидя за обеденным столом вместе с Хизер, придается такой же непринужденной болтовне либо обсуждает нечто важное – это нечто из разряда сказок. Скорее Харрис научится искренне улыбаться, чем Хизер снизойдет до нормального общения с ним. Ее интересы начинались новыми платьями и ими же заканчивались.  
«Все не так, пап», – хотелось бы сказать Стайлзу, но с появлением в его жизни Дерека Хейла все стало сложнее некуда.  
Необходимость постоянно лгать отцу, видеть лучшего друга четыре раза в год, защищать лучшую подругу от постоянных шепотков: «Ведьма», – терпеть семейство Хизер, с осуждением следящее за каждым его шагом, и постоянно думать о Дереке – это убивало. А теперь еще, как завершающий штрих к его радостям, добавилось непонятное расстройство желудка, уже на протяжении двух недель испытывающее его волю к жизни. «Любимчик судьбы», не иначе.  
– Стайлз, ты в порядке? – отец наклонился к нему. – Ты очень бледный.  
Стайлз вымученно кивнул и попытался принять непринужденный вид, что было весьма затруднительно, учитывая упадок сил. Вот уже вторую неделю продолжалась безуспешная борьба с изнуряющей тошнотой, изводившей его сутки напролет. Помогали разве что сон и еда, но с последней могло, наоборот, стать хуже – вот как сейчас. Можно было бы сказать правду и под благовидным предлогом уйти с этого ужина, но бросать отца в одиночестве Стайлз не хотел.  
– Слишком много специй, – попытался оправдаться он и тут же поймал возмущенный взгляд матери Хизер, Генриетты Мортимер. Да, не стоило ему забывать, что в этом доме все либо на высшем уровне, либо никак.  
Хизер очень красноречиво закатила глаза, но в следующую секунду уже старательно показывала, что ничего не видит, ничего не слышит и поддерживать беседу ни в коем случае не собирается. В общем, вернулась к стандартной в последние годы политике полного игнорирования Стайлза.  
– Так что со слухами о грабежах на дороге в Ричмонд? – продолжил прерванную беседу Чарльз Мортимер, глава семейства.  
– Бандиты, что же там еще может быть, – вздохнул судья. – Туда уже выехал отряд для их поимки, но, боюсь, если в скором времени результатов не будет, придется присоединиться к ним самому.  
– Разве шериф Перриш не способен самостоятельно справиться со столь несложной задачей? – удивленно взглянул на него мистер Мортимер и пригладил свою аккуратно подстриженную бороду. – Судья, Вам уже пора бы привыкнуть к тому, что теперь новый шериф следит за устранением беспорядков в городе и за его пределами. Вы нужны этому городу.  
Стайлз краем глаза заметил, как хмыкнул Роберт. Словно смеялся над судьей, которому приходилось втолковывать такие элементарные вещи. Стайлз лишь крепче стиснул вилку в руке и мысленно стал считать на латыни – это его всегда успокаивало. А с братом Хизер, который с каждым годом становился все заносчивее, успокаиваться приходилось постоянно.  
– Когда-то я поклялся защищать город и наш округ, и никогда не изменю этой клятве. Тем более ситуация намного сложнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд, – покачал головой отец. – Приструнить обычные банды не составляет труда. Вся их сила идет от наглости и чувства вседозволенности, не более. А у ричмондских бандитов главарь не только умеет думать, но еще и дьявольски хитер. Такого так просто не поймаешь.  
– И что же предприняли, чтобы схватить их? – спросила миссис Мортимер.  
– Сейчас там всем руководит Джордан...  
– Так нынешний шериф настолько отчаялся, что поехал сам, – от неожиданной новости Чарльз Мортимер даже забылся и перебил судью, что в светском обществе считалось недопустимым.  
Судья, покачав головой, усмехнулся и пригубил вино.  
– Я же говорил. Это действительно сложное дело.  
– Горько слышать это, судья, – а вот теперь в глазах миссис Мортимер промелькнула настоящая эмоция. Стайлз готов был поспорить, что это страх. – Вы же будете осторожны? Хоть наши дети еще официально не связали себя узами брака, вы со Стайлзом стали для нас горячо любимыми родственниками. Меня бросает в дрожь от мысли, что с Вами может что-то произойти.  
Стайлз посчитал огромным достижением для себя то, что умудрился сдержать лицо и не позволить окружающим понять, насколько он не поверил этим словам. Может, волновалась миссис Мортимер и искренне, да только не из любви к судье. Если бы с отцом действительно что-то случилось, он, Стайлз, мог бы с легкостью расторгнуть брачный договор. Свадьба и так откладывалась год за годом по различным причинам: малый возраст Стайлза, смерть миссис Стилински, траур, развившаяся болезнь Стайлза и поиски ее лечения... В городе уже стали шептаться, что бракосочетание никогда не состоится и Хизер всю свою цветущую пору потратит зря – не жена, но и не свободная девица.  
К горлу подступил ком, и Стайлз напряженно сглотнул, моля небо о скорой смерти. Даже боль сейчас представлялась приятной альтернативой, потому что в отличии от бесконечной пытки желудка она бы рано или поздно закончилась.  
– Стайлз? – отец снова озабоченно посмотрел на него. – Да что с тобой такое? Ты явно нездоров.  
Увы, но ответить ему было нечего – даже обучение у лучшего из лекарей не дало Стайлзу тех знаний, которые позволили бы определить причину хвори.  
– Просто перегрелся, – не желая позорить отца еще сильнее, произнес Стайлз, – здесь очень жарко.  
Отец бесцеремонно прислонил руку к его лбу, чем явно вызвал неодобрение хозяев дома.  
– Да у тебя испарина, – в ужасе произнес он и дернулся, когда Стайлз попытался мягко отстранить его ладонь своей – пальцы у него были холодными как лед.  
Отец покачал головой и обернулся к мистеру Мортимеру.  
– Прошу нас извинить, но мы вынуждены вернуться домой.  
– Но!..  
– Без возражений, Стайлз, – перебили его отец и вновь вернулся к Чарльзу Мортимеру. – Могу ли я одолжить кого-нибудь из ваших слуг, чтобы послать за Дитоном?  
– Не беспокойтесь, судья, – мистер Мортимер промокнул губы салфеткой и решительно отодвинул столовые приборы, поднимаясь из-за стола. Хватило одного мановения руки, чтобы подозвать к себе управляющего. – Я сам отдам все необходимые распоряжения.  
– Возможно, Стайлзу лучше будет остаться у нас? – предположила миссис Мортимер. – Мы обеспечим ему наилучший уход и все условия для выздоровления.  
К счастью, отец успел ответить раньше, чем Стайлз опозорил себя истошным «Нет!».  
– Благодарю, Генриетта, но не думаю, что это уместно, учитывая, что наша дорогая Хизер только недавно перенесла болезнь. Стайлз?  
– Да, я готов, – Стайлз пытался держать лицо, хотя все, что ему сейчас хотелось, – это лечь на пол и свернуться в клубок.  
Прислушиваться к происходящему сил уже не было, так что он с чистой совестью оставил все на откуп отцу. Держать спину прямо и не выдавать, насколько ему плохо, – Стайлз настолько сосредоточился на этом, что пропустил, как они оказались в карете и доехали до дома. Рука отца, сжимающая колено Стайлза, хоть как-то отвлекала от неприятных ощущений. А когда карета остановилась у их дома, резь в желудке утихла достаточно, чтобы можно было выйти, не опираясь ни на чью-либо руку.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь, Стайлз? – обеспокоенно спросил отец, идя рядом и готовясь подхватить в любой момент.  
– Лучше, намного лучше.  
До двери оставалось всего нечего – всего лишь пройти сквозь небольшой сад, но простыть вдобавок к непонятной болезни Стайлз точно не хотел, так что набросил на голову капюшон плаща: дождь усиливался, обещая разыграться в настоящий ливень.  
– Тебе что-нибудь понадобится до приезда Дитона? Побыть с тобой?  
– Не. Спасибо.  
До дома они буквально добежали, но даже за такое время успели порядочно намокнуть. Стайлз сдал отца камердинеру и, сбросив плащ на руки прислуге, поспешил скрыться в своей комнате. Минутное облегчение ушло, уступая место странному и сильному ознобу. И Стайлз был уверен, что мимолетная прогулка под дождем тут была не при чем. Скинув всю одежду на пол, он быстро юркнул под ворох одеял. К счастью, в это время сезона в жилых комнатах практически постоянно жгли камины. Так что к тому времени, как отец все же поднялся к нему, Стайлз успел согреться и даже больше. Видимо, родные стены действительно лечили – вся боль ушла, и организм на радостях стало клонить в сон. Веки потяжелели, и Стайлз сквозь туман Морфея с трудом осознал, что его мокрые вещи забрали с пола, а под перину успели положить новый горячий камень; отец поправил одеяла на Стайлзе и поцеловал в лоб перед тем, как уйти.  
К приходу Дитона он спал уже мертвецким сном. И снилcя ему волчий вой.

Дом Алана Дитона, лучшего лекаря Бикон-Хиллз, а также, по слухам, и всего западного побережья, находился не так далеко от дома судьи Стилински.  
Когда Стайлз проснулся, время перевалило далеко за полдень. Вместе с обедом ему принесли письмо от отца, где тот просил воздержаться от чрезмерных прогулок и поберечь себя. Лучше было бы вообще остаться в кровати, но судья слишком хорошо знал своего сына и его полную невозможность высидеть в течение долгого времени в четырех стенах. Стайлз отложил послание, погипнотизировав разложенные на подносе булочки и фрукты, грустно вздохнул и взял лишь чай. Даже простая мысль о еде заставляла его желудок в ужасе сжиматься.  
В результате на сборы ушло не так уж и много времени, а на дорогу – еще меньше. Стайлз частенько просиживал у Дитона, можно даже сказать, что он был его подмастерьем. Неофициальным. Мало кто из горожан смог бы нормально отнестись к тому, что единственный сын судьи, того, кто фактически является главным над всеми, вместо почетной руководящей должности радуется ковыряясь в травах и цветочках. Но Стайлзу действительно это нравилось. С самого детства его неугомонность приводила в ужас нянек и всех вокруг, а после смерти матери все стало намного хуже. Мысли, слова, действия – словно ураган во плоти. Но не только окружающие уставали от мельтешения Стайлза – он сам очень часто валился без сил после «взрыва» энергии внутри себя. Они с отцом перепробовали всех лекарей, ездили в соседние города, но единственным, кто смог ему помочь, оказался Алан Дитон, появившийся в их городе несколько лет назад. Поговаривали, что он путешествовал за моря, в далекие горы Тибета, чтобы познать новые способы врачевания, кто-то даже уверял, что Дитон долгое время жил у индейцев… Истины не знал никто. Даже Стайлз.  
Но на практике оказалось, что Алан Дитон, «черный лекарь», частенько применяющий нетрадиционные и дикие на первый взгляд методы врачевания, может поднять на ноги тех, на кого прочие доктора давно махнули рукой. Так что совсем не удивительно, что Стайлз, с его-то широким кругозором, стал частенько наведываться к Дитону и неофициально учиться у него.

Дверь отворилась вместе со звонким переливом. Стайлз быстренько осмотрелся по сторонам. В холле, одновременно служившим приемной, никого не было, и это радовало.  
– Стайлз? – неожиданно появился Дитон из-за двери в противоположной стороне холла. – Я ждал тебя еще до обеда. Все в порядке?  
– Да. Я проспал.  
– Подождешь тогда, пока я закончу с миссис Финсток?  
Стайлз кивнул и, быстро пробормотав: «Я вниз», – спустился в подвальное помещение, где Дитон хранил травы. Стайлзу нравилось разбирать их, засушивать, измельчать и соединять в различные комбинации. Это здорово успокаивало на самом деле. И требовало определенных знаний. Дитон, к слову, с готовностью делился своими знаниями, а на недоуменный вопрос «Почему?» ответил, что в нем есть искра. Стайлз не стал уточнять, что это значит – в тот момент количество человек, которые могли выносить его дольше десяти минут и не пытаться прибить, можно было уже сосчитать по пальцам руки. Не хотелось потерять еще и Дитона.  
Стайлз прошелся вдоль длинной стены, на которой в отдалении друг от друга висели пучки разнообразных трав. Дитон обещал вскоре обучить его искусству камней. В голове не укладывалось, как обычные булыжники и минералы могут помочь в излечении болезней, но раз Дитон так говорил, значит так и было. Камни он держал в отдельном шкафу – некоторые лежали на виду, а какие-то Дитон заворачивал в тряпицы и убирал в маленькие шкатулки. Обычно Стайлз не проявлял к ним особого интереса, но он мог поклясться, что раньше ни один из камней, виднеющихся через мутное стекло, не светился бледноватым светом. Хватило бегло провести взглядом по углу, где стоял шкаф, и мозг просигналил – что-то здесь не так. Стайлз заинтересованно подошел к шкафу и открыл дверцы. Мутно-белый камень лежал где-то посередине средней полки и смотрелся бы совершенно обычным, если бы не вспыхивал то и дело изнутри ярким светом. Но Стайлз мог поклясться, что буквально пару мгновений назад свечение было слабее. Мысль даже не успела сформироваться, как тело по наитию сделало несколько шагов назад.  
Свечение стало бледнее.  
Стайлз отошел практически до двери.  
Камень вообще перестал светиться.  
А в следующие секунды Стайлз обнаружил, что уже опять стоит рядом со шкафом и держит в руке этот камень. И тот светится изнутри — ярко и беспрерывно.  
– Стайлз? Что ты?.. – Дитон быстро подошел к нему и обеспокоенно взглянул на камень в руке. – Странная реакция...  
– Я ничего не делал.  
– При всех ваших талантах, мистер Стилински, не думаю, что изменение свойств твердых предметов вам под силу, – скептически пробормотал Дитон. – Но я бы на это посмотрел.  
Он взял камень и отошел с ним от Стайлза. Камень ожидаемо стал мерцать и чуть потускнел.  
– Забавно, – Дитон вновь положил его на раскрытую ладонь Стайлза. – Интересная реакция. Раньше такого не наблюдалось?  
Стайлз пожал плечами.  
– Я как-то особо не замечал, но вроде нет. Это может быть из-за того, что со мной происходит? – внезапно осенило Стайлза.  
– Вполне возможно. Вчера, когда я приехал, ты уже спал, и мы с твоим отцом решили не будить тебя. Я провел лишь беглый осмотр, – Дитон забрал камень и положил его обратно в шкаф. – Расскажи о своих симптомах и как давно они появились.  
– Где-то с неделю назад, наверное. Мутит от еды, вначале рвало лишь по утрам, а сейчас – стоит только что-нибудь съесть. Очень быстро устаю. Появился озноб и сонливость. Думаю, отравился чем-нибудь.  
Лицо Дитона выражало крайнее сомнение в данном диагнозе, и Стайлзу это совсем не нравилось.  
– А вы что думаете, док? – спросил он.  
– Честно говоря, если бы я не раз досконально не осматривал тебя, подумал бы... – Дитон замолк и шокированно уставился на Стайлза, словно впервые увидел его.  
– Док, вы меня пугаете, – признался Стайлз, но Дитон уже отвернулся от него, что-то подсчитывая и загибая пальцы. – Я серьезно. Если я умираю, пожалуйста, предупредите меня заранее, мне еще завещание написать надо. Хотя кому и что, я же еще у отца живу и на его деньги. Если только Скотту оставить ружье с отделкой из серебра. Я его выиграл у одного приезжего охотника и...  
– Стайлз, успокойся, – прервал его Дитон, – ты не умираешь. По крайней мере если это то, о чем я думаю.  
– А о чем вы думаете?  
Дитон покачал головой и отошел к другому углу комнаты. Опустившись на корточки, он принялся рыться на нижних полках длинного стола у стены. И сам стол, и все его полки были заставлены всевозможными склянками с травами, маслами и неведомо чем еще. Покопавшись там с минуту-две, Дитон достал темно-красный пузырек, успевший покрыться пылью. Затем наступила очередь трав, вернее, какой-то ветки с острыми отростками, напоминающими шипы. Ее Дитон разломал и положил в ступку.  
– Это? – ожидая пояснения, спросил Стайлз.  
– Commiphora myrrha.  
Свойств этого растения припомнить не удалось, и, прекрасно зная, что если Дитон не хочет о чем-либо рассказывать, это не вытащишь из него ни под каким предлогом, Стайлз молча уставился на то, как измельчаемые в ступке обломки ветви и редкие листья превращались в однородную кашу. Дитон работал очень быстро и уже спустя несколько минут попросил Стайлза подойти.  
– Сейчас ты должен глубоко вдохнуть эту смесь, хорошо, Стайлз? – Дитон дождался кивка и добавил в ступку несколько капель из темно-красного пузырька. Перемешав все вместе, он поднес полученное к лицу Стайлза, и тот, не задумываясь ни на секунду, наклонился вперед и глубоко вдохнул.  
Дитон отложил ступку на стол и внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза, выискивая что-то известное лишь ему одному.  
– Чувствуешь что-нибудь?  
– Нет. А что должен?  
– Реакция может быть разной. Но раз ее вообще нет, значит мое предположение было не верно.  
Стайлз кивнул и тут же оглушительно чихнул. Он потрясенно уставился на Дитона, а тот так же потрясенно – на него. Драматическая пауза не продлилась долго, так как Стайлз вновь чихнул. И еще. И еще, и еще, и еще...  
Разложенные на центральном столе травы и листья начали разлетаться в стороны после каждого его чиха, так что Дитон поспешил вывести его наверх, где усадил на скамью в холле. Через десять минут и почти шесть чашек воды Стайлзу полегчало, и он наконец-то смог утереть проступившие от бесконечного чиханья слезы.  
– Вот, – Дитон протянул ему средних размеров шкатулку. За это время он успел не только принести воды, но и отвести в смотровую недавно пришедшего клиента, а также снова сбегать в подвал.  
Стайлз открыл шкатулку и обнаружил внутри перемолотую смесь из каких-то трав и цветов. В нос сразу ударил целый букет ароматов, из которых явственнее всего проступала мята. Но хотя бы чихать больше не хотелось.  
– Передай это своей кухарке, пусть заваривает чай, принимай пять-шесть раз в день.  
– И это меня вылечит?  
Дитон с сожалением покачал головой.  
– Нет. Но должно помочь с тошнотой.  
– Что со мной, док? – в горле встал ком, мешая говорить нормально. Но во взгляде Дитона читалась такая обреченность, что Стайлз уже мысленно попрощался с отцом, Дереком и Лидией.  
– Стайлз... – вкрадчиво начал Дитон и тут же стушевался.  
Стайлз прежде никогда не видел, чтобы ему было неудобно спрашивать о чем-либо – положение лекаря обязывало знать мельчайшие детали о своих пациентах, насколько постыдными они ни были бы.  
– У меня есть одна догадка о том, что же на самом деле происходит с тобой, – все же произнес Дитон, – но прежде мне необходимо знать, что ты делал в прошлое полнолуние.  
Стайлз в миг почувствовал, как краснеет: щеки, лицо и даже шея под наглухо застегнутым воротником.  
– Ничего особенного, – выдавил он из себя.  
– А в этом твоем «ничем особенном» участвовал какой-нибудь оборотень? – продолжил допытываться Дитон.  
Что бы там ни отобразилось на лице Стайлза, Дитона это удовлетворило полностью. Он тяжело вздохнул и, с силой надавив пальцами на виски, помассировал их.  
– Док… я… это… меня заразили чем-то? Я могу заразить отца?  
– Да, Стайлз, если это то, о чем я думаю, в какой-то степени можно сказать, что тебя заразили. И нет, твоему отцу ничего не угрожает.  
Эта новость была радостной. Наверное...  
– Стайлз, – Дитон подошел к нему и ободряюще сжал плечо. – Будь ты девушкой, я бы посоветовал тебе скорее выйти замуж. Будь ты уже замужней дамой – искренне бы тебя поздравил. Но, к сожалению, в твоем случае все намного и намного сложнее. Тот камень, твоя реакция на травы и симптомы… Подобное случается крайне редко, но все же случается. С мужчинами, разделившими ложе с оборотнями в особенное полнолуние.  
Стайлз непонимающе застыл.  
– Ты в положении, Стайлз. Такова природа оборотней, что при удачном сочетании обстоятельств понести от них может и мужчина. На проповедях не раз упоминали об этом.  
– Я… жду ребенка? – просипел Стайлз. Происходящее никак не укладывалось в голове.  
– Да, именно так. Мне еще надо изучить некоторые записи, но все указывает именно на это.  
В горле пересохло буквально в момент, а перед глазами потемнело. Сквозь шум в ушах Стайлз чувствовал, как Дитон пытается привести его в себя и зовет по имени, но совладать с собой он не мог.  
Ему нужен был Дерек. Прямо здесь и сейчас. Немедленно. В голове ураганом зазвучали голоса пастора, вещающего о пороке и дьяволе, отца, уверяющего, что Стайлз никогда не разочарует его, Дерека...  
– Я не справлюсь, – с ужасом выдохнул он.  
– Ты можешь связаться с оборотнем, который... поспособствовал этому?  
Стайлз отрицательно покачал головой, все еще смотря немигающим взглядом вперед.  
– Но он появится? Или это было... случайно? Ты подвергся насилию? Стайлз, не стоит смущаться или бояться – я должен знать точно, что произошло.  
Стайлз снова затряс головой, спохватился и ответил:  
– Это не насилие. И не разово. Мы уже довольно давно... – на этом он замялся. – Встречаемся в смысле. Он – оборотень – должен будет скоро вернуться.  
Дитон выдохнул с облегчением.  
– Хорошо. Тебе нужна будет вся возможная поддержка.  
– А я не могу, – Стайлз прочистил горло, – скинуть его? Я слышал, что девушки умеют так делать.  
Дитон даже отшатнулся, растеряв всю свою дружелюбную мягкость, а его взгляд впервые стал таким суровым по отношению к Стайлзу.  
– Даже не думай. Это риск даже для девушек, а для тебя может обернуться верной смертью. Мужская беременность возможна в первую очередь благодаря магии. А она не отдает свое так просто. Стайлз, иди домой. Переведи дух, отдохни. Как только я выясню все необходимое, пришлю за тобой. Сейчас тебе надо все тщательно обдумать. Поговори с отцом, со своим оборотнем – нужна вся возможная поддержка. Не накручивай себя. Что бы ты там себе ни навоображал, я уверен, ты справишься.  
Взгляд Дитона Стайлзу совсем не понравился – в нем была обреченность человека, отправляющего своего ребенка на войну.  
– Ты будешь здоров, это я тебе могу обещать.  
Кивнул Стайлз уже скорее механически – жгучая смесь из страха и стыда буквально сковала тело и разум. Он вцепился в шкатулку так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев, и даже не заметил этого. И лишь у выхода он осмелился обернуться и обратиться к Дитону.  
– Спасибо, док. Буду ждать весточки от вас.  
Он вышел за порог и, сделав глубокий вдох, попытался успокоиться. Впервые за все три года, что он бывал здесь, ему случилось выйти в настолько разбитом состоянии. И что-то подсказывало ему, что дальше будет только хуже.

– Что у тебя стряслось? – голос Лидии звучал очень глухо, будто Стайлз находился под водой. – На этот раз что-то серьезное?  
Все произошло почти сразу после посещения Дитона – Стайлз не смог заставить себя вернуться домой и, не разбирая пути, принялся плутать закоулками, выйдя в итоге на окраину города. Там его и настиг новый приступ всепоглощающей паники, который на сей раз был сильнее и опаснее случившегося при Дитоне. Нынешний припадок был сродни тем, что Стайлз испытывал в детстве после смерти матери. Он будто забывал как дышать и становился совершенно беспомощным. Тогда справиться помогал отец, но сейчас приступ случился, когда около Стайлза никого не оказалось. Руки тряслись, голова шла кругом, а в ушах шумело, как в морской раковине. Неизвестно что бы случилось, не появись вовремя Лидия.  
– Стайлз, успокойся, – взявшись невесть откуда, скомандовала она. – Давай же, я с тобой.  
– Я не… Боже, помоги, – промямлил Стайлз, в страхе сотрясаемый крупной дрожью.  
Он знал, что надо дышать ровно, думая о хорошем, но именно сейчас в его голове мелькали только кошмарные картины, обрисовывающие его вероятное будущее с оборотнем в животе, анафемой и смертным приговором.  
– Стайлз, – прикрикнула Лидия. Она тоже начинала нервничать и постоянно оглядывалась по сторонам, наверное, ища подмоги. А потом случилось совсем уж невероятное – Лидия решительно приблизилась к Стайлзу и поцеловала его в губы. От неожиданности тот застыл, задержал дыхание... и избавился от приступа. Выбранное Лидией средство помогло не хуже ранее использованных методов. Даже лучше, потому что меньше чем через полминуты Стайлз смог твердо стоять на ногах.  
– У меня проблема, – произнес он, наклоняясь за шкатулкой, которую выронил во время приступа.  
– Это я уже поняла, – проговорила Лидия. Она смотрела не на Стайлза, а на поля, подсвеченные тусклым осенним солнцем. – Давай пройдемся.  
Стайлз молча предложил ей руку и направился вперед. Чтобы хоть как-то нарушить неловкую тишину, он спросил:  
– Как ты догадалась, что это поможет?  
Речь, конечно, шла о поцелуе, но конкретизировать не дало смущение. Даже Лидия отвечала вроде бы спокойно, но с паузами.  
– Ты задыхался не так, как Скотт, – проговорила она. – Надо было отвлечься, чтобы все прошло.  
Больше она ничего не произнесла, видимо, предоставляя Стайлзу право самому решать что поведать о причинах расстройства. Только вот слова не шли у того с языка. Да и как можно было рассказать о случившемся?!  
Пока он мучительно собирал мысли в предложения, тропинка вывела их на вершину холма, с которого открывался вид на море. Ветер здесь был сильнее, подвывал в высоких кустарниках и доносил до ушей шум прибоя и крики редких чаек. Стайлз с Лидией любили это место, особенно ту часть, которая резко уходила вниз, заканчиваясь почти обрывом. Именно здесь лучше всего было наблюдать дикую красоту камней и моря – город и порт хоть и располагались относительно близко, казались игрушечными; стена, отделявшая город людей от места обитания оборотней, огибала холм, и не было ничего, кроме соленого ветра да шелеста горькой травы. Наверное, Лидия специально привела Стайлза туда, где он так часто находил умиротворение.  
– Можно задать бестактный вопрос? – помедлив, произнес Стайлз.  
– Слушаю, – все так же спокойно ответила Лидия.  
Ветер играл с ее кудрявыми локонами, задувая волосы в глаза и вынуждая щуриться. Стайлз взял ее за руку и отошел от края обрыва, остановившись у высоких кустарников, росших ниже. Не стоило вести откровенные беседы там, где ветер может поведать их случайным прохожим, да и смотреть сейчас вниз не хотелось – слишком был велик соблазн кинуться с обрыва на камни.  
– Представь, что ты потеряла честь с кем-то до свадьбы и... – Стайлз прервался, посматривая на Лидию и пытаясь определить не перегнул ли палку.  
– И что? – спросила Лидия.  
Рассерженной она не выглядела. Больше заинтересованной и удивленной.  
– И забеременела, – решив ставить ва-банк, закончил Стайлз. – А жениться твой возлюбленный на тебе бы не мог, потому что он – оборотень?  
Лидия застыла на месте, будто окаменев, и пытливо посмотрела на Стайлза. Пауза затягивалась, и он уже хотел извиниться за свой вопрос, но тут она заговорила:  
– Я бы попросила тебя на мне жениться. Но никак не возьму в толк, почему в твоей голове родилась подобная фантазия.  
Последние слова Лидия отчеканила холодным полным превосходства тоном. Глядя на нее – строгую и бледную, – Стайлз запоздало подумал, что мог своими вопросами напомнить о Джексоне. Да впрочем, тема и без того была неприличной. Глупо было начинать.  
– Прости, – понуро вымолвил Стайлз. – Просто задачку подобного рода мне надо решить, причем быстро.  
– А иначе? – Спросила Лидия.  
– Многие пострадают.  
Сожаление о начатом бесполезном разговоре пылью оседали на языке. Захотелось поскорее уйти и по возможности стереть из памяти Лидии то, что он успел нагородить. Но так быть, конечно же, не могло.  
Лидия сделала полшага вперед и накрыла ладонь Стайлза своей.  
– Если расскажешь подробнее, я тебе что-нибудь посоветую, – доверительно сказала она.  
– Знаю, – произнес Стайлз, сжав ее пальцы. – Ты очень умная. Но я не могу.

Естественно, этот разговор ему не помог, хотя с минуту Стайлз и обдумывал, не стоит ли правда попросить руки Лидии для прикрытия. И все же он струсил. Даже если его мысли отдавали романтичной глупостью, потерять дружбу казалось куда страшнее, чем искать другие решения. А в том, что фиктивный брак, призванный скрыть связь с оборотнем, разрушит хорошие отношения с Лидией, можно было не сомневаться. Злоупотреблять ее дружбой Стайлз не мог, поэтому остался при своем секрете и на какое-то время записался в затворники. Благо проблем, требующих раздумий и решений, у него хватало.

Был, однако, в истории и положительный момент – тошнота благодаря травам Дитона в самом деле прошла, и вместе с ней Стайлз избавился от диеты из сухарей и сушеных яблок, которой придерживался первоначально. Теперь настрадавшийся организм восстанавливал силы и требовал вдвое больше пищи, чем раньше. Повинуясь ему, Стайлз кидал в себя все, что ставилось на стол, и старался не думать о том, что ест за двоих, – о ребенке он вообще старался размышлять отстраненно, как о призрачной угрозе, которая еще не сформировалась достаточно, чтобы стать смертельной.  
И все же надо было что-то решать. Повторные опасливые расспросы Дитона развенчали слабую надежду на то, что внешние проявления беременности не будут заметны – плод, по словам лекаря, должен развиваться таким же, как у людей. С одной стороны, это избавило Стайлза от кошмаров о раздираемом изнутри теле, с другой стороны, новый кошмар грозил воплотиться в жизнь в ближайшие месяцы. Скрывать живот на протяжении всего срока вряд ли удастся, тем более, что разрешаться придется к лету, когда спрятаться за теплыми кафтанами и плащом не выйдет.  
– И ведь даже одеться женщиной и сбежать не получится, – в отчаянии бубнил Стайлз, закрывшись в своей комнате. – Без Дитона я пропаду…  
Стук в дверь отвлек его от мыслей.  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил отец, заходя в спальню.  
– Цел, как видишь. А ты почему здесь и такой … нарядный?  
Слово, конечно, было слишком громким для вида отца – пуританское общество не предполагало европейской пышности одежд, и все-таки шериф сменил камзол на тот, который считался праздничным.  
– Зашел переодеться, – сказал он. – Сейчас отправлюсь на официальную встречу с делегацией оборотней. У них на днях из гор вернулся отряд старателей. Говорят, очень удачная экспедиция, так что сегодня на ужин к нам придут гости.  
Стайлз мученически застонал. Он так и не придумал в каких словах рассказать Дереку о своем положении, а счет времени до встречи, оказывается, шел на часы! Отец посмотрел на него с удивлением.  
– Думал, ты будешь рад, – произнес он. – Ты вроде любил истории о походах, да и Скотта давно не видел.  
– А речь только о Скотте? – с смешанными чувствами уточнил Стайлз. – Или на ужин еще явится Питер?  
– Питер, Дерек и Скотт, – как само собой разумеющееся произнес отец. – Но если тебе опять нездоровится…  
– Нет, все нормально, – поспешил убедить его Стайлз. Может быть, и стоило взять отсрочку, сказавшись больным, но, услышав имя Дерека, Стайлз среагировал быстрее, чем успел обдумать все за и против.  
– Вот и ладно, – довольно произнес отец. – Значит, я буду говорить о делах, а ты о горах. Неплохой расклад, да?  
– Да, – натянуто улыбнувшись, признал Стайлз.  
Он, конечно, хотел увидеть Скотта и послушать его байки, но ввиду новых обстоятельств на первый план выходил разговор с Дереком, которой – увы – никак не удастся начать или даже назначить в присутствии друга.  
Час от часу было не легче!

– Похоже, эти бандиты доставили вам массу хлопот, – с неподобающей теплотой в голосе произнес Питер Хейл. – Вы уверены, что молодой Пэрриш справится с задачей?  
– Скажу честно, – доброжелательно ответил отец Стайлза, – вы не первый, кто спрашивает меня о подобном. Но я уверен в Пэррише, хотя и допускаю, что даже ему может потребоваться помощь.  
Питер сладко улыбнулся и зачем-то бросил лукавый взгляд на Дерека. У Стайлза от этого по спине пробежал холодок.  
– Что ж, в случае осложнений, прошу, не стесняйтесь обращаться за помощью, – произнес Питер.  
Слушая, как он распевает свои обещания, Стайлз невольно вспоминал последний ужин с Мортимерами – такой же тяжелый и неловкий. Даром, что самочувствие с тех пор поправилось, ребенок в животе от этого никуда не делся.  
И вроде бы сейчас Дерек сидел рядом, только толку от этого было ни на грамм. Тем более, что он был мрачнее тучи и почти не смотрел в сторону Стайлза. Оставалось надеяться, что это все для маскировки, а плохое настроение – просто следствие очередного пышного наряда, от вида которого уже совсем не хотелось смеяться.  
Говорить тоже не было желания, но Стайлз все-таки спросил:  
– Что-нибудь интересное нашли? В своем походе, я имею в виду.  
Дерек поднял на него безразличный взгляд и небрежно ответил:  
– Не особенно.  
Его обычное равнодушие, демонстрируемое на людях по отношению к Стайлзу, сегодня казалось совершенно несправедливым. От обиды Стайлз вонзил вилку в свинину с такой яростью, что та скрипнула зубцом по тарелке. Дерек, видимо, почувствовал его недобрый настрой и неловко продолжил:  
– Хотя мы нашли пару необычных минералов. Если можно, я бы сверился с вашим атласом на их счет.  
Последняя фраза была адресована не Стайлзу, а его отцу.  
– Да, конечно, – с готовностью откликнулся тот. – После ужина Стайлз проводит тебя в библиотеку.  
– Непременно, – пообещал Стайлз и опасливо поглядел на Питера.  
Но тот продолжал курить вокруг отца фимиам и не обращал никакого внимания на чужие уловки. Более того, казалось, он был доволен уединением Стайлза с Дереком, потому что теперь мог обсудить какие-то дела с судьей наедине. Невольно в голове возникла мысль, не Питер ли обеспечил Скотту те «дела», которыми объяснялось отсутствие последнего.  
В другой раз Стайлз бы навострил уши и приложил максимум усилий, чтобы разузнать что к чему, но приоритетом для него все еще была собственная тайна, поэтому по окончании ужина он покорно повел Дерека в библиотеку.  
Шли они молча. Наверное, Дерек прислушивался к дому или, наоборот, опасался, что Питер может узнать лишнее – способность оборотней различать звуки на расстоянии в несколько десятков ярдов была всем известна. Но вот дверь библиотеки затворилась, и надо было приступать к исповеди.  
– Так что там со Скоттом? – издалека начал Стайлз.  
Не глядя на Дерека, он подошел к книжной полке и взял в руки внушительных размеров атлас.  
– Мы его не дождались, – сказал Дерек. – Видимо, променял твою компанию на более приятную.  
На последней фразе он осклабился и двинулся к Стайлзу, укладывающему атлас на письменный стол. Сердце ухнуло в груди, и тело пробило первой дрожью мандража.  
– А если что-то случилось? – уточнил Стайлз, напуганный не столько собственным предположением, сколько тем, что Дерек приблизился вплотную.  
– Ну конечно, – издевательски проговорил тот, пристраиваясь сзади. – У вас что, охотники стали нарушать кодекс?  
Стайлз сглотнул. Следовало бы спросить, что Дерек имел в виду, говоря об охотниках – уж очень его фраза непрозрачно намекала на отношения Скотта и Эллисон, но жар чужого тела и рука, проворно залезшая ему в штаны, оттеснили эту мысль.  
– Что ты делаешь? – для проформы спросил Стайлз, чувствуя, как Дерек оглаживает его член сквозь исподнее, а сам отирается промежностью о его ягодицу.  
– Смотрю книгу, – нагло заявил Дерек. – А на что похоже?  
Отвечать было, конечно, нельзя, потому что их все еще могли услышать, но и продолжать в том же духе было неразумно. Как бы Стайлз ни соскучился по Дереку и ни обрадовался тому, что по нему тоже истосковались, но для обжиманий, тем более таких распутных, не подходили ни время, ни место. Усилием воли он заставил себя остановиться и твердо потянул за руку Дерека, вытаскивая ее из своих кюлот.  
– Не буду мешать, – сказал он, поворачиваясь.  
В кармане хрустнула смятая бумага заготовленной заранее записки. Стайлз достал ее и протянул растерянно и сердито глядящему на него Дереку.  
«Надо поговорить. Сегодня в полночь в ангаре», – значилось на бумаге.

В носу щекотало от холодного воздуха, камень, на который Стайлз опирался, тоже не согревал, поэтому пришлось достать из тайника плед и подстелить под зад. Дерек должен был прийти с минуты на минуту, так что Стайлз старался бодриться и, обняв себя руками, смотрел на разбрызганные по небу звезды. Вдали от света их было видно лучше обычного, и казалось, что неба мало для такого количества светящейся крошки. Дерек говорил, что в горах вид еще прекраснее, а созвездия читаются намного четче.  
Стайлз любил его редкие рассказы и сейчас предпочел бы их той невеселой теме, которую сам собирался поднять, но на этот раз проблема не могла рассосаться сама собой.  
– Сейчас бы выпить чего-нибудь крепкого, – мечтательно прошептал Стайлз, глядя на луну. Та сияла среди звезд холодным белым блином, возвещающем о новом полнолунии.  
Символично, ничего не скажешь.  
Вздохнув, Стайлз оставил небо и всмотрелся в темные силуэты деревьев, пытаясь выделить среди них фигуру Дерека. Тот и правда показался спустя пару секунд. Мягко ступая среди высокой травы, он подошел к Стайлзу и с досадой произнес:  
– Ничего не выйдет. Там люди.  
– Ну, отлично! – горестно пробормотал Стайлз. – И куда нам теперь податься? В пещеру?  
Небольшой грот у подножья холма не был любимым убежищем из-за сырости и морского ветра, воспоминания о которых заставили Стайлза съежиться, но сейчас можно было по крайне мере быть уверенными, что она не занята.  
– Дольше идти будем, – возразил Дерек, деловито скрестив руки на груди.  
– Тогда не знаю, – произнес Стайлз и предупредил. – Хлев и озеро тоже не подойдут.  
Скорбно замолчав, он вздохнул. Планы рушились как карточный домик, а думать все еще приходилось за двоих. Он уже хотел вызвериться за это на Дерека, но тот вдруг предложил:  
– Пошли к неметону.  
– Ополоумел?! – громко воскликнул Стайлз и замер, прислушиваясь.  
Деревья прошуршали листвой, в траве блеснули два горящих глаза, и послышался напуганный шорох убегающего зверя. Стайлз брезгливо фыркнул, поняв, что вспугнул лиса. Он и сам толком не знал почему не любил этих животных. Может, дело было в страшных сказках про хитрых демонов-лисов, которыми его пугали в детстве. Особенно жуткой была история про мальчика, который бродил в запретном лесу и стал жертвой демонического духа, вселившегося в него и причинившего много вреда.  
Вздрогнув, Стайлз вернулся к реальности.  
– Ладно, – сдаваясь, произнес он. – Пошли.  
Тело начинало трясти от легкого озноба, а в укрытии под неметоном по крайней мере было тихо и сухо. Но плед он все-таки с собой прихватил, вызвав на лице Дерека ухмылку.  
«Даже не надейся», – хотелось сказать Стайлзу, но на самом деле он бы и сам предпочел разрядку перед тяжелым разговором – не зря же битый час перед встречей провел в компании умывальника и полотенца.  
Неметон, как и стена, разделявшая территорию оборотней и людей, был печальным напоминанием о прежней вражде, развязавшейся на почве религии между первыми поселенцами-людьми и аборигенами-оборотнями. Некогда внушительного диаметра дерево с раскидистыми ветвями, в котором, по мнению вервольфов, жил дух леса, было срублено почти под корень.  
Еще со старых времен осталось заброшенное подземное хранилище, огибавшее мощные корни пня. Входа в него имелось два, но первый был вынесен за стену, разделявшую теперь народы, заколочен и забыт. Лишь трое знали, что на самом деле спрятанные за плющом створки вскрывались и не были повторно забиты.  
– Что будешь делать с запахом? – спросил Стайлз, пробираясь среди мрачных кустарников, которые так и норовили отхлестать его гибкими ветвями.  
– То же, что и прошлый раз, – не вдаваясь в подробности, ответил Дерек.  
Приблизившись к нужному месту, он прислушался, затем, крадучись, подобрался к входу и, аккуратно сняв для виду уложенные сверху доски, открыл створки.  
– Свет зажги, а то шею свернешь, – предупредил он Стайлза, протягивая прихваченную лампу.  
Молча выполнив инструкцию, Стайлз с досадой подумал, что его надежда на сладострастное начало разговора, похоже, не сбудется, как и планы на ангар. Дерек был хмур и явно растерял все свое игривое настроение.  
Пришлось понуро спускаться вниз. Скинув плед на разрисованные таинственными знаками корни неметона, Стайлз обернулся к Дереку.  
– Рассказывай, – угрюмо потребовал тот.  
– Ладно, – протянул Стайлз, нервно постукивая себя пальцами по ноге, и замолчал, никак не решаясь начать. Все время с завершения ужина и до того момента, как пришел в назначенное место, он посвятил сочинению признания, но ничего кроме мигрени не добился, а говорить в лицо оказалось еще сложнее чем одному в комнате.  
– В общем, – нетвердо начал Стайлз, – мы вляпались.  
Дерек насторожился и коротко спросил:  
– Как?  
– Ребенок, – только и вымолвил Стайлз, надеясь, что остальное Дерек угадает. Естественно, тот не угадал.  
– Что ребенок? – спросил он. – Нас видел какой-то ребенок?  
– Да если бы, – раздосадовано произнес Стайлз, – нет, представь себе, ребенок будет у нас. У тебя и у меня, – на всякий случай уточнил он. Вытянув из кармана тряпицу, он достал камень, одолженный у Дитона, и кинул его в руки Дереку. Даже при свете лампы было заметно яркое свечение минерала. По словам Дитона, оборотни знали о свойствах камня, так что Стайлз очень наделся, что дальше растолковывать не будет нужды.  
– Я не жду, что ты прямо сейчас что-то ответишь, – начал он, но раздумал. – Хотя нет, вообще-то жду. Потому что я уже полмесяца живу с этим и хочу наконец выговориться.  
Во взгляде, которым одарил его Дерек, явственно читался шок.  
– Как это возможно? – только и вымолвил он, доказывая этим свою неосведомленность о «редких случаях мужской беременности». Стайлза это одновременно и злило, и утешало.  
– Полнолуние и узел, если коротко, – мрачно ответил он. – Мы неудачники, если еще короче.  
Последнее замечание Дерек оставил без комментариев. Молча прокручивая в руках светящийся камень, он все больше хмурился.  
– И как ты узнал? – наконец подняв взгляд на Стайлза, спросил он.  
– Дитон подсказал, – ответил Стайлз утомленно. Ему казалось, что это сейчас не самая актуальная информация, – и нет, он не знает, кто второй отец. Или первый, как тут разобрать… В общем, ты вне подозрений.  
Несмотря на сказанное, вид у Дерека был совершенно убитый.  
Стайлз его понимал – он и сам не хотел становиться отцом, тем более таким экстравагантным способом.  
– Я поговорю с мамой, – вдруг решительно заявил Дерек. – Альфа должна знать про такие случаи.  
Стайлз всплеснул руками.  
– Плохая мысль, – назидательно произнес он. – Давай не будем вмешивать в это родных, а? Мой отец – судья, а твоя мать – альфа. Как думаешь, что с ними будет, если про нас узнают?  
– Я не собираюсь трубить об этом на главной площади, – огрызнулся Дерек. – Я хочу точно знать что к чему.  
– У людей есть поговорка «знают два – знает толпа», – продолжил настаивать Стайлз. – В нашем случае это означает, чем меньше посвященных, тем меньше трупов. Могу еще раз повторить – про твое участие в курсе только я и ты, и так должно остаться.  
Дерек набычился.  
– Ставишь мне условия? – спросил он, горделиво вскинув подбородок. – Думаешь, можешь?  
– Вообще-то могу, – спокойно сказал Стайлз. Он предвидел, что Дерек заартачится, хотя и надеялся до последнего на его покорность. – Ты мне желание проспорил тогда в полнолуние и не делай вид, что не помнишь. Так вот мое желание: ты никому не скажешь про свое отцовство без моего согласия.  
Дверца незапертого входа хлобыстнула под напором ветра, осыпав пылью лестницу и как бы ставя этим точку в разговоре. По крайней мере так показалось Стайлзу, которому надоело топтаться на месте, решая вопрос даже не стоящий обсуждения.  
К сожалению, так думал он один. Отнекиваться от обещания Дерек может и не стал, но уступать тоже не собирался:  
– Так, да? – с тихой злобой произнес он. – Между прочим, это и мой ребенок. Зачем было про него говорить, если мое мнение не учитывается?  
– Зачем? – вспыхнул Стайлз. – Зачем?! Да затем, что это ты мне его заделал, и пока ты шлялся по горам и долам, я то готовился писать завещание, то думал, как буду скрывать свой живот, когда он вырастет до неприличных размеров. И это еще не говоря о том, что хорошо бы набросать план действий на момент, когда о моем положении в Бикон-Хиллз узнают все до последней собаки. Но нет, давай лучше обсудим, как ты хочешь сунуть твои проблемы, которые ты сам себе хочешь обеспечить...  
– Не хочу я ничего обеспечивать, – перебивая его, воскликнул Дерек. – Я помочь хочу!  
– Но ты не можешь! – выкрикнул в ответ Стайлз.  
Этот печальный вывод был сделан им еще неделю назад и, как бы ему теперь ни было страшно, Стайлз понимал, что пожинать плоды их общего позора придется в одиночестве. Если только он не стремится остаться единственным отцом ребенка, чего он, конечно, не хотел. Можно было сколько угодно жалеть себя и злиться на Дерека, но посылать его на смерть Стайлз бы ни за что не стал.  
– Нечестно, да? – с горечью произнес он в повисшей тишине.  
Дерек отвел взгляд и с бессильной злостью уставился на толстые спутанные корни неметона, всем видом демонстрируя упрямое нежелание принять обстоятельства. Стайлза это ужасно раздражало. Он и не подозревал, что сложности начнутся так рано.

– Я не могу бросить тебя, – в конце концов ровно произнес Дерек.  
Исподлобья глядя на Стайлза, он осторожно подошел к нему и обнял как при их последней встрече.  
– Я тебя люблю, – спокойно сказал он.  
Признание вышло так легко и просто, будто и не было никогда между ними напряжения и спотыкания на этой простой фразе.  
Стайлз обнял Дерека в ответ и зажмурился, стараясь избавиться от резко скопившейся в носу и глазах влаги. Еще не хватало прослезиться!  
– Раз так, то ты сделаешь, как я говорю, – твердо произнес он.  
Дерек примирительно промолчал и предпочел сменить тему:  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил он, отстраняясь так, чтобы видеть лицо Стайлза.  
– Нормально, – ответил тот, неловко скривившись. – Опять же спасибо доктору Дитону. Думаю, я теперь от него вылезать не буду.  
Дерек поджал губы и кивнул каким-то своим мыслям.  
– Что я могу сделать для тебя? – спросил он.  
Стайлз молча пожал плечами, показывая, что не знает. Ничего нового ему в голову придти не успело. Разве что…  
– Кое в чем ты мне можешь помочь, – сказал он, размыкая объятия. Взяв Дерека за руку, он положил его ладонь себе на ширинку. – Например, напомнить, что в этой истории есть и положительные моменты.  
Дерек привычным движением огладил его член сквозь ткань.  
– Ты уверен? – с сомнением спросил он. – В смысле, тебе можно?  
– Ну, хуже-то уже не будет, – здраво рассудил Стайлз, расстегивая его куртку.  
Дерек не стал спорить и тоже принялся стягивать одежду, умудряясь при этом сочетать привычную молчаливую торопливость с осторожностью. Будто забыл за время разлуки с какой стороны к Стайлзу подступать и теперь пытался себя не выдать. Видимо, известие о ребенке все-таки сильно его огорошило. Впрочем, аккуратность ломалась по мере того, как отвыкшее от чужих прикосновений тело все активнее откликалось даже на касания через ткань.  
– Давно бы так, – довольно прошептал Стайлз, только теперь полновесно почувствовав, как же сильно на самом деле хотел Дерека. За всеми недавними переживаниями он и забыл, насколько им бывало хорошо вместе.  
– То ли еще будет, – пообещал Дерек, положив руку ему на зад и по-хозяйски вдавив пальцы по линии шва.  
Сильный порыв ветра снова хлопнул дверцей, заставив обоих обернуться.  
– Можешь закрыть? – попросил Дерека Стайлз и, пока тот поднимался по лестнице затворять засов, потянулся за пледом, оставленным на корнях неметона. На секунду взгляд зацепился за символы, изображенные на толстых боковых корнях, и в голову пришло, что происходящее должно, наверное, считаться святотатством. Мысль была неприятной, и Стайлз поспешил ее отогнать. К тому же раз церковные догмы, которым он сам был обязан следовать, были уже попраны, стоило для равновесия осквернить и святыню оборотней. Позже Стайлз задумывался над правильностью такого подхода, но сейчас его пьянила и дурманила мысль о грязном сексе в запретном месте. «Отмываться поздно, – думал он. – Осталось честно принять наслаждение с грязью и болью вперемешку».  
Дерек подошел сзади и обнял Стайлза. Смачно сплюнув в ладонь, он запустил руку ему в штаны, нехитрыми движениями вызывая в теле первые раскаты возбуждения. Язык и зубы прошлись по мочке уха, раздражая кожу и дополняя ощущения. Волны тепла шли от мошонки к животу, набирали силу и двигались дальше, пока волосы по всему телу не встали дыбом, выдавая напряжение. Член стал крепким и влажным от слюны и собственной смазки. Рукой Стайлз слегка надавил на мошонку, создавая нужную сейчас тесноту, и задвигал бедрами, вжимаясь в кулак Дерека. До финала ему оставалась пара вздохов, и тормозить себя не было ни сил, ни желания. Бледная мысль о том, что так быстро Стайлз не кончал, наверное, с тех пор, как впервые научился себя ласкать, уплыла вместе с первыми судорогами, и, привалившись к своей живой опоре спиной, Стайлз с довольным стоном запачкал руку Дерека и собственные кальсоны плотной горячей струей семени.  
Запах удовольствия вплелся в холодный запах земли и сырого дерева. Дерек достал руку из кюлот Стайлза и, сжав ладонь в кулак, прошелся по нему ноздрями, с силой втягивая воздух. Жест более уместный для рыцаря, получившего в дар прядь волос прекрасной дамы, но Стайлз не стал озвучивать пришедшую на ум аналогию, вместо этого потребовав:  
– Засади мне так, чтобы дух вышибло.  
Тихий смешок над ухом сменился шумным дыханием. «Как у бегущего зверя», – подумал Стайлз, растекаясь в улыбке.  
– Ну, раз ты просишь, – с показным равнодушием произнес Дерек и рывком развернул его лицом к себе. – Я-то думал домой собираться.  
– Идти бы было тяжело, – поиграв бровями, заметил Стайлз. – Да я бы и не пустил.  
Говорил он чистую правду – даже решив оставить без внимания упиравшийся в него твердый член Дерека, собственные потребности Стайлз проигнорировать бы не смог. Растекающееся по коже и паховым волосам семя не принесло сытости. Он чувствовал, что скоро возбудится снова. Казалось бы, за нежными признаниями должно следовать море поцелуев и ласковых объятий, но Стайлзу не требовалась романтика, а просто отчаянно хотелось почувствовать хоть что-то хорошее за день.  
Поэтому Дереку достался лишь короткий поцелуй, прежде чем его с силой потянули вниз на плед.  
– Давай я на четвереньки встану, – предложил Стайлз, вдруг глупо испугавшись замерзнуть на спине.  
Вместо ответа Дерек одобрительно рыкнул, впервые за сегодня сверкнув глазами. Стайлз и сам почувствовал, как разгоняется кровь от одной мысли сделать все по-собачьи. Кажется, у них с Дереком образовывалась маленькая традиция на полнолуния – выпускать волка к выбранной паре. Закрепить этот обычай следовало немедленно.  
Разговоры прекратились. Все больше подчиняясь инстинктам, Дерек стал грубее и лаконичнее в движениях. Он надавил Стайлзу на шею, призывая склонить голову к земле, а сам спустил с него кюлоты, будто собирался отшлепать, как провинившегося мальчишку. Но вместо шлепков Стайлзу достался горячий и мягкий язык, принявшийся жадно вылизывать его ягодицы, кружить вокруг сжавшейся дырки и щекотать ее кончиком языка, призывая раскрыться. Навязчивое легкое возбуждение, еще не перешедшее в огонь, подгоняло и выбивало мысли из головы. Стайлз захотел стянуть рубашку, но в итоге только задрал ее, оставив оголенной спину. По коже тут же прошлись когти, оставляя за собой полоску тепла на задетой, но не порезанной коже. Язык уже залез в Стайлза, увлажняя себе ход слюной, а пальцы поглаживали член, помогая вернуть потерянную твердость.  
– Давай попробуем, – предложил Стайлз, чувствуя, что готов продолжить.  
Но вместо того чтобы дождаться реакции, он перевернулся и повалил Дерека на землю. Тот плюхнулся мимо пледа – прямо в пыль.  
Не думая извиняться, Стайлз нервно расстегнул пуговицы на штанах Дерека и, достав его вздыбленный член, принялся его облизывать. Слюна смешивалась с солоноватым вкусом смазки. Расценив, что этого должно хватить, Стайлз вернулся к своей позиции.  
– Хорошая работа, – похвалил Дерек, отвесив ему шлепок по подставленному заду.  
Повозив головкой члена вокруг входа, он наконец толкнулся внутрь. Слюны во рту у Стайлза внезапно стало так много, что она тонкой ниткой капнула из открытого рта. Поймав ее, как паутину, он сплюнул на ладонь и принялся надрачивать собственный член.  
Если раньше у него и были опасения, что без масла получится медленно и больно, то теперь они быстро улетучились, потому что желание заглушило неприятные ощущения. Более того, он чувствовал, что и второй раз не продержится долго: Дерек еще вдавливался в него, отвоевывая дюйм за дюймом, а Стайлза уже трясло в напряжении. Тело балансировало где-то на грани между срывом и готовностью разразиться очередным оргазмом. Головка члена, которым он толкался в собственный кулак, стала темнее от прилившей крови.  
«Ты скоро?» – хотел спросить Стайлз, но вместо этого с губ слетело совершенно другое:  
– Обращайся в волка, – потребовал он раньше, чем успел задуматься о смысле сказанного. Будто кто-то поместил мысль в голову без его ведома. Может, это был волк Дерека, а может, потребность, прижившаяся в голове с их последнего раза.  
Захотев поменять опору, Стайлз сместил руку на корень неметона. Внезапно по телу прокатила дополнительная волна тепла. Кожа пустила по себе волны мурашек, мышцы расслабились, впустив член Дерека до упора. Тело уже не казалось сгустком напряженной плоти, оно словно разворачивалось, становилось легче и свободнее. Голова пошла кругом, время словно замерло, а перед глазами заплясали золотистые искры, похожие на светлячков, и комната залилась теплыми бликами. Но ни этот свет, ни легкость тела, ни загоревшиеся символы на неметоне в тот момент не удивляли. Все казалось правильным и целостным. Сгущенным удовольствием. Блаженством.  
Обернувшись через плечо, Стайлз увидел полуобращенного Дерека. У того вылезли когти и клыки, а глаза светились ярко-голубым, который внезапно стал меняться, вспыхивая то золотым, то алым. На главенствующем красном Стайлз отвернулся, и в следующее мгновение в его тело вернулось горячее тяжелое возбуждение. Это было настолько мощно и неожиданно, что Стайлз, более не сдерживаясь, кончил, подвывая словно волк. Только сейчас он почувствовал, что между ног растекается семя Дерека. Дышал тот громко и тяжело выдыхая, будто его обожгло.  
– Не дергайся, – подрагивающим голосом предупредил он, подкрепив слова тем, что положил руку Стайлзу между лопаток. – Я обратился.  
– Знаю, – без обид произнес Стайлз. На сей раз он прекрасно узнал ощущение от узла внутри.  
Вымотанный и мокрый от пота, он сложил голову между скрещенных ладоней и прикрыл глаза. Дерек чуть двинулся вперед и устало погладил рукой по его затылку. Смесь неловкости и сытости в этом касании показалась Стайлзу по-настоящему интимной.

Сборы проходили в молчаливой спешке. Чумазые и усталые, они сосредоточенно заметали следы своего пребывания в запретном месте, стараясь при этом не смотреть друг на друга. Дерек нарушил молчание, только когда они отошли на приличное расстояние от укрытия.  
– Что это было? – спросил он.  
– Тоже почувствовал? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Стайлз.  
Воспоминания о пришедших галлюцинациях не были неприятными, но пускать на самотек последствия очередного спонтанно проведенного обряда не стоило. Практика это уже доказала. 


End file.
